The Marauders of Hogwarts
by Hermione21
Summary: The Marauders and Lily are in their first year at Hogwarts. Lily and James hate each other. Lily has strange powers...what are they? Well, read and you'll find out, you dumb people! j/k...PG for some minor swearing (no, NOT from the 1st years!). R/R!
1. So, I'm a...I'm a...I'M A WHAT?!?

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: This is just an idea I had. You know, try a Marauder story…just an idea. And there's so much room for inventing stuff, while having some info already. My specialty… :D 

N-E-way….no, this ain't gonna have L/J for a while, since I'm planning to have them be at least casual enemies. You know, not arch-enemies and at each other's throats, but nowhere near a boyfriend-and-girlfriend thing. Anyway, L/J in their first year? It seems a bit weird to me…So sorry, all enthusiastic L/J readers. If people like this story, I might go on to later years and have some L/J, on the bright side.

And if this story gets a bit strange and badly written sometimes…well, quoting someone I know, "You get stranger by the day…." And my English teachers over the years have all said I have wonderful writing, so at least I can find consolation there…*sniff* J …Flame away!

Disclaimer: Lily Evans belongs to J.K. Rowling, of course, and all the other stuff you recognize does too. Otherwise, belongs to ME, thank you very much! =)

So, here I go! Save yourselves! *I jump off a cliff because I feel like it* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Um…sorry about that.

*************************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 1

So, I'm a…I'm a…I'm a WHAT?!?

Lily Evans was sitting on her bed staring at the wall when she heard her sister Petunia screech from downstairs, "Oh, LIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYYY, sister dear! LETTER FOR YOU!!!!" 

She sighed, and shook her head. " COMING!!" she yelled. Petunia had always been a bit hyper. It was a bit surprising, maybe most of all to Lily, that Petunia was older than her, and acted younger. They should switch places, she'd thought sometimes. Lily did tend to have her hyper fits, but Petunia was always hyper, except when she was thoroughly annoyed with Lily and being rather mean, and liked a whole bunch of random things.

But on the whole, Petunia wasn't such a bad sister. Lily and her were pretty friendly with each other.

Stopping her reflections on her sister, she thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her sister was, and said excitedly, "So, where's my letter?" She didn't get letters much. In fact, she didn't really get letters at all. All she got most of the time was the rare birthday invitation (rare because she didn't have many friends). The only letters she got were from school.

"Here 'tis. Dad dumped the mail in here a minute ago and left again. You just missed 'im," Petunia said, munching on a cookie from the batch she'd been making and holding out a letter. Cooking all kinds of sweets was one of her sisters' hobbies. Lily was glad about that, because it ensured that she got that kind of stuff fairly often. Even if her sister didn't let her eat any, she could always sneak some. She almost never got caught doing that. Years of practice, years of practice…

Petunia brought her back to the present by saying, "Even has your bedroom on it. Geez. You have a stalker or something?"

"My bedroom?" Lily said, confused, and wondering if she really _did_ have a stalker.

"Yes, you prat. Your bedroom. Should I say it again?" Petunia asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, why don't you, I'm so stupid, you know the words just leak through my head and go straight out again," Lily said, also sarcastically, and took the letter out of her sister's hand.

"Your be--"

"You know I didn't mean that!" Lily cried. Petunia smirked and finished her cookie.

"Thanks for the letter, anyway," Lily said in exasperation. Then, she walked up the stairs again to her bedroom, looking at the address. It was written in emerald-green ink.

__

Miss Lily Evans

The Small Sunlit Bedroom

6 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

What was this? She looked at it disbelief. It _did_ have her bedroom. And whoever wrote it even knew that more sunlight got into her room than her sister's! That happened because there were trees by her sister's window, but that was beside the point…How did they know what room she was in?!? 

As she was shocked by just that small detail, anyone would pity her for the shock that was about to come. 

She sat down again on her bed in her "small sunlit bedroom", and opened the envelope--tearing it quite a bit; she had never learned to open an envelope neatly. She took out the letter, unfolded it, and read this much:

****

Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wiardry

~

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin: 1st class, etc.)

__

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" she said to the letter incredulously. "Who's playing a prank on me now? …And I don't think it's very funny," she added sullenly. "Honestly, knowing I wish magic existed and now teasing me about it…" She read on, however, interested in spite of herself. 

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than June 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Lily kept staring at the letter incredulously. Slowly, she took out the list for books and equipment and looked at it. Wands, books, cualdrons, robes…Then, she looked back at the letter. 'We await your owl'? And Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? It was all nonsense.

But…it could be true. Then, she told herself sharply, _No, it can't be, I'm just…Lily Evans. Just Lily. Normal Lily. _**Well, not exactly normal, I think you probably need psychiatric help, now that you mention it…**_but otherwise NORMAL!! And I hate psychiatrists. Quiet, brain, or I'll poke you with another Q-tip! _***sulks***_ So, back to my line of thinking…Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Magic? HA!_

But if her friends--or enemies, maybe--had written this as a prank…or her sister…they or she had done an awfully brilliant job. It was so formal, yet unbelievable, and it looked like it wasn't written with just a normal pen. Did the writer have some sort of pen, or quill, or whatever, that hovered in the air, writing down the letter for them? _No!_ she told herself. _There's no such thing as magic, honestly!_

****

There could be…one part of her brain sang stubbornly.

__

No, there's not! the other part said, just as stubbornly.

Oh no…here went the voices in her head…They were half a way to entertain herself, and half annoying. "Shut up, both of you," she muttered.

****

No,the first voice said. **Magic _does _exist.**

__

And I will not shut up until this great prat does. Magic does not_ exist._

"SHUT UP!!!!" she bellowed, and her mother came running.

"Lily, what _is_ it?!?" she said frantically, staring around the room.

"Look at this," Lily said, resigned to the voices in her head. "Who could have sent me this?" She handed her mother the letter.

Her mother took the letter from her, looking at her daughter with a puzzled expression on her face, then read the first few lines. Her eyes went wide for a second, and then she smiled tearfully at Lily, seeming overwhelmingly happy.

Lily stared at her mother. Her mother had dark red hair that was very short, since she didn't believe that grown women should have long hair, and she had green eyes. Lily had never particularly noticed it before, but her mother was actually quite pretty. However, she wasn't inclined to dwell on it right now, since she was wondering whether or not her mother was a mad-woman.

"Mum," she said slowly and deliberately, "you can't honestly think this letter's the truth?"

"Well, Flower," her mother said, using her name for Lily, "Actually, it is."

"It can't be! That would mean I'm a…that I'm a…I'm a…"

"A witch?" Her mother kept smiling. "Yes, you are. You see, my mother, my father, my sister…they are all magical. I just happened to be a squib."

"A…squib?"

"I was a Muggle in a magical family."

"A Muggle?" Lily said faintly.

"Non-magic person," her mother said.

"So, I'm a…I'm a…I'm a WHAT?!?!?" And Lily did something she had never done before. She fainted.

***

Lily woke up to Petunia splashing water on her face, wetting her sheets in the process, since Lily had still been on the bed when she fainted. 

"You fainted," Petunia said, almost happily.

"WHAT?!?" Lily yelled while sitting up rapidly, making Petunia jump and spill some more water on her. "I _never_ faint! I never faint! I never faint! I never faint! I never--" 

She broke off as Petunia yelled, "SHUT UP!!!"

"Fine," she said sullenly.

"So, why'd you faint?"

Lily stammered, "I'm a…I'm a…" She couldn't finish the sentence. She wasn't used to the idea yet.

"You're a what?"

"A…a witch."

Petunia stared at her for a second, then burst out laughing. "Mum! Lily here's gone mad!"

"I have not!" Lily protested.

"Petunia." Mrs. Evans stood in the doorway of Lily's room. "She hasn't gone mad. Your sister is a witch. My whole family was magical, except for me."

"You're a witch?" Petunia said with wide eyes.

"Yyyyyes…" Lily dragged the word out, forcing herself to actually believe it.

Seeming to regain her composure, Petunia said with a smirk, "I always knew you were a freak!" With that, she left Lily's room.

Lily was stunned. Her sister had called her stupid before, and other mean things, but it had been years since she'd seemed to actually mean it. And Lily had always comforted herself with the fact that she knew she was smart; her teachers had always commented on it. But now…her sister had never called her a freak before. And Lily knew she really could be considered a freak. She was a bit antisocial, first of all, and had weird habits, and now, on top of that, she was a witch.

Mrs. Evans was about to go after Petunia, but stopped at the sight of Lily crying. "Oh, Flower, it's not that bad. I'm proud of you, no matter what Petunia says. And your father will be too."

"Does he know…about you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "He's a Muggle himself, but he's fine with me. I'm sure he'll be proud of you. Cheer up, Flower." She gave her daughter a hug and left the room.

"Well," Lily whispered, "Magic, here I come."

*************************************************************************************************

A/N: You like? Hmm? I hope you do. Please review! Flames, whatever. I'd appreciate compliments more…*grins*…but hey! you can't have everything!

And if you review, I will jump up and down, and thank you, and set your hair on fire…Oh my, where did that last one come from? J/k, I won't set your hair on fire…

I like this idea more than anything else I've done so far…I think I might even finish this one if people review…I think I have a self-esteem problem; I just can't think of anything to do for my stories if people don't REVIEW…Hehe, sorry, you don't have to review, but I'd appreciate it you did. Better writing conditions for me.

If this is a bit…dumb….Well, I'll try to make it less dumb as this goes on!

G'bye!

-Hermione2


	2. Diagon Alley

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Here's the second chapter…of _The Marauders of Hogwarts!_ In this chapter, Lily will go to Diagon Alley, and maybe meet a Marauder. I don't think there's anything else to be said now…So I'll get on with it!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 2

Diagon Alley

By August, Lily had finally gotten used to the idea of being a witch. But she thought she would probably be a bad one. She didn't even know anything about magic! And Petunia, her own sister, thought she was a freak. Wasn't your family supposed to stand by you while everyone else thought you were a freak?

However, she tried to ignore her sister, even when Petunia looked upon her with contempt whenever Lily dared to enter the same room as her. At least she could get away from her by going to Hogwarts. But, now that she thought of it…she had no idea where to get her things for Hogwarts! _Where do you get robes and a wand?_ Lily asked herself.

"Mum," she said one day, standing by her mother, who was muttering about some writing in French on her computer. She worked as a translator for a living. "Sorry about interrupting you…but how are we going to get all this stuff on my list for school? I mean, I have to get robes, and a wand, and…" She trailed off, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"That's what Diagon Alley's for!" Her mother smiled.

"Diagon Alley?"

"It's like a wizarding shopping center. It has all kinds of shops. A lot of Hogwarts students go there for their things."

"Okay!" Lily was excited about seeing other wizards, and maybe some that would go to Hogwarts, like her. "When can we go?"

Mrs. Evans thought. "Well…maybe we can go next week."

"Okay!" Lily said excitedly. "Thanks, Mum!" She hugged her mother and skipped off, an unusually happy thing for her to do. Her long, dark red hair bounced while she skipped, hanging down to her waist. She was going to go to Diagon Alley next week, and in a few more weeks, she'd be going to learn magic!

Rose Evans smiled after her daughter, and then sighed. She wished with all her heart that she could have been a witch herself, but it had been her daughter who got the wish. _Well, no need to be selfish, _she thought. She would try to make her daughter's experience of the magical world as wonderful as possible.

***

The next Saturday, Lily Evans and her mother Rose were walking in London, and Lily was asking questions.

"Mum, where's Diagon Alley?"

"Here in London; we'll go through a place called the Leaky Cauldron to get to it."

"What if a Muggle saw the Leaky Cauldron and went in?" Lily asked curiously. It seemed strange to her that a Muggle would never notice a place with a name like the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, it's so shabby-looking on the outside, most people wouldn't bother with it, I don't think."

"Oh."

"There it is!" her mother said, pointing. Lily looked in that direction; the place was shabby-looking indeed. She shrugged and followed Mrs. Evans inside.

"Rose Luella!" the bartender said warmly. "Haven't seen you in a while!"

"Yes, not since I was here with my sister once, just before her fourth year. How are you?" Rose said. "My name's Rose Evans now. I'm taking my daughter Lily here to Diagon Alley."

"I'm just fine, thanks. Hullo, Lily," the bartender said. "I'm Tom." He was somewhere in his forties, probably, Lily thought.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said politely.

"Have a good time in Diagon Alley!" Tom said as they left the pub.

"He was nice," Lily remarked as her mother walked up to the brick wall behind the pub. 

"Yes, he's an alright person," her mother said absently as she took a stick out her pocket and started tapping a few bricks with it. The bricks suddenly started rearranging themselves, until they had created an archway. Beyond the archway was a twisting cobbled road, with shops on the sides. "Diagon Alley," was all her mother said.

"Brilliant!" Lily breathed, and ran through the archway. Mrs. Evans caught up with her after a moment, and said matter-of-factly, "Of course, you'll need some money first, to get your things. We can get some money from my family's account at Gringotts. They gave me a key in case you or Petunia turned out to be witches."

"Gringotts?"

"The wizard bank. Oh…and it's run by goblins. They're clever enough, and not very friendly, so it's a very safe place."

"I'd guess that," Lily muttered. They approached a snowy white building, and then went in.

About half an hour later, they emerged again. Lily was pretty hyper; the roller-coaster ride to the vault had not affected her in the least, and she'd actually wished there were another vault to go to, just for the roller-coaster ride. Her mother, on the other hand, was looking pale, and stopped outside Gringotts, bending over slightly. 

"Flower, how about you run along and get your robes while I recover?" Mrs. Evans suggested lightly. "You've got your money in that bag there; go to Madam Malkin's."

"Okay," Lily said, in a docile way, and ran off as instructed, eager to see the shops. After a moment, she took out her list of things she had to get and looked at it.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

__

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)-Miranda Goshawk 

__

A History of Magic- Bathilda Bagshot 

__

Magical Theory-Adalbert Waffling 

__

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration-Emeric Switch 

__

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi-Phyllida Spore 

__

Magical Drafts and Potions-Arsenius Jigger 

__

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them-Newt Scamander 

__

The Dark Forces: _A Guide to Self-Defense_-Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

After staring at it for a while, Lily shrugged and put it back in her pocket. Did they _really_ have all that stuff here? This place was…unbelievable, in a good way.

After a few minutes of walking through Diagon Alley, staring at everything she saw in disbelieving wonder, she found Madam Malkin's. Going in, she was immediately greeted by Madam Malkin herself and set on a stool to be fitted for robes. On another stool next to her, a boy greeted her, sounding polite enough. "Hello, Pretty One. What's your name?"

Lily groaned inwardly. Another annoying boy. "Lily…Evans. Hello, Obnoxious One," she said sarcastically, facing him. He had messy black hair and brown eyes, and was a bit taller than her (like everyone else), she noticed. She examined him. Yep, he was a cocky one. She decided immediately that she would be justified in hating him if she felt like it. 

"Oh, you've cut me to the heart!" he said, faking a hurt expression.

"Shut up…whatever your name is," Lily said impatiently.

"Potter. James Potter," the boy, James, said, reminding her of James Bond saying, "Bond. James Bond." Thoroughly annoying. "Are you going to Hogwarts?" James asked, obviously faking interest. 

"Yes; please tell me you aren't."

"No, sorry, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you there," he said, grinning. 

"Oh, God," she groaned.

"You're done, dear," Madam Malkin said, cutting into her thoughts, and Lily hopped off the stool and headed out of the shop with her new robes. 

"See you at Hogwarts, Lily!" James yelled after her. She grimaced.

Outside the shop, Rose met her, saying, "You know, now that I'm back here, I think I'd really like to look around. I've already seen all the places you're going…I'll meet you at Gringotts when you're done getting your things."

"Okay, Mum." Lily grinned. What wonderful luck! It wasn't that she would have hated going with her mother, but now, she'd have more of a chance to talk with people going to Hogwarts, and maybe make some friends before she got there. And if she saw James Potter, she could play a prank on him, or at least have a few decent insults!

Her mother walked off, and Lily looked for a bookshop, where she could get her books for school. After another few minutes, she found one: Flourish and Blotts. Then, she stepped inside, and gasped with delight. Books, books, books, everywhere, stacked to the ceiling, and more books. Books of all sizes, and books with all sorts of things in them. Lily had always loved books…this place was heaven. And they were all about magic, which made them exactly the sort she liked!

Looking around in reverence, she found her school books in about half an hour of searching while continually being drawn to look at random books that weren't on her list. Lily was taking a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ out of the shelves when she saw that someone was taking out the copy right next to it. She looked at the person taking it out. It was a girl who was about average height, since she was taller than Lily, and had brown hair, up in a messy bun, and blue eyes.

"Hello," Lily said. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," the girl said, looking at Lily. 

"Me too….I'm Lily Evans," Lily said, attempting to smile and be friendly.

"Arabella Figg," the girl said, smiling back. "But I'd really like it better if you called me Bella."

"Okay, Bella…" Lily suddenly asked, "Did you know anything about magic before you got your letter? I didn't; my dad's a Muggle, and my mum's a Squib and she never told me."

"Oh…well, yeah, I knew. I'm a pure-blood; my parents are both magical. But being Muggle-born…Don't tell the Slytherins that. It'll give them an excuse to annoy you all the time, even if you don't care."

"What's wrong with being Muggle-born? And who're the Slytherins?" Lily asked indignantly.

"Slytherins are the people in Slytherin House at Hogwarts…Nothing, I don't think anything's wrong with it…But Slytherins…" Bella scowled. "That's not a nice house."

"Right," Lily said. "Well, if they annoy me, I'll beat them into the ground! Or maybe just dye their hair pink and purple."

Bella laughed, and they found the rest of their books, bought them (and in Lily's case, _Hogwarts, A History_ too; she had to get at least _one_ extra book, she thought), and left Flourish and Blotts, still chatting.

Then, they got the rest of their things, and Lily had to drag Bella away from a shop with brooms in it every time they passed it.

"What's so great about brooms?" Lily finally asked in exasperation.

"You fly on them for Quidditch! And they've got the fastest models in that shop…"

"Quidditch?"

"You. Don't. Know. What. Quidditch. Is," Bella said, shocked. "Oh…you're a Muggle-born. Well, it's this game where you fly around on broomsticks and 3 people pass around this ball, and 2 other people hold bats and hit these other balls toward the other team, and 1 other person guards the 3 goal hoops when the first 3 people shoot the ball to try and get it into the goal hoops, and 1 other person looks for a tiny ball and wins the game for their team when they catch it, most of the time. Best game in the world." Bella said all of this in one breath, and Lily looked at her, amazed, and still not understanding what was so great about Quidditch, mostly because she hadn't processed one word of it, being busy gaping at Bella. "Isn't it?"

"What?"

"Isn't it the best game in the world?"

"Oh, yeah, okay, if you say so."

"Right. So, can we go look at those brooms? They've got the new Nimbuses…" Bella sighed.

"No."

Liiiiiillyyyyyyyy…."

"No."

"Come on…"

"No. Um…how about we go get pets? An owl or a cat or something?"

"Cool!" Bella said, abandoning the broom idea. And she saw Lily was never going to come with her anyway.

So, Bella went into a shop where she saw some cats in the window, and Lily went into Eeylops Owl Eporium. Bella bought a small black kitten, and Lily bought a brown owl. 

"Hello, you…" Bella petted her kitten, and it purred loudly. "What do you think I should name it?"

"Coal?" Lily suggested, shrugging.

"No…that fits him, but I don't like it…Coalblack!"

"And the difference would be…?"

"None, but it sounds better, even if it is a horse name."

"Yeah, you're right. Now…mine…?"

"Snowy," Bella said absently.

"Done--no, wait, it's not even a snowy owl! What are you trying to pull?" 

Bella grinned.

"He's a sort of chocolate color. Well, I'll name him…Swordfish!"

"What?"

"Swordfish!"

"What does that have to do with the fact that he's a chocolate color?"

"Nada, chica!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Girl," Lily said slowly and clearly. "It's a little thing called SPANISH."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay…You're naming your owl SWORDFISH?!?"

"What's wrong with that?" Lily grinned. 

Bella sighed, and changed the subject. "We still have to get wands, now I think of it…There's Ollivander's, over there….I heard the guy was creepy. Or that's what my brother Richard told me. Rich's in third year at Hogwarts." 

They walked over to the wand shop. The sign said _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC._

Bella and Lily went in cautiously, and looked around. There were hundreds, no, thousands, of narrow boxes arranged in neat piles up to the ceiling. It was very quiet.

"Hello?" Lily called cautiously.

"Good morning," a soft voice said. Lily jumped slightly. A man had emerged from behind the piles of boxes and greeted them. He had pale eyes that were shining in the dimness of the shop. He was a bit creepy. "Looking for your first wands, are you?"

"Yes…" Lily said timidly.

"Ah, you must be Arabella Figg. I remember when your parents bought their wands…And you are…?" he asked Lily, sounding uncertain for once.

"Lily Evans. Lydia Luella's my aunt."

"Ah, yes…Powerful witch, she is…Best auror in the country…"

Lily tried to look as if she had known this the whole time, while Mr. Ollivander went over to the pile of narrow boxes.

"Your aunt is Lydia Luella?!?" Bella hissed.

"What's an auror?" Lily hissed to her at the same time.

"Didn't you know that?" Bella whispered incredulously. "Auror's fight wizards who are on the Dark side, and things like that. But didn't you know she was an auror?!?

Lily shook her head, and shrugged apologetically. 

Suddenly, Mr. Ollivander picked up one of the narrow boxes. "Try this wand," he said to Lily. He took the wand out of it's box and carefully handed it to Lily.

"Ash, Unicorn hair, 9 inches."

Lily held it stupidly.

"Wave it!"

Lily gave it a short, rigid flick. Nothing happened.

"Not quite the one for you? Try this--Hornbeam, Dragon Heartstring, 9 and a half inches."

Again, nothing happened.

"Hm…ah! Perhaps this one will serve. Ten and a quarter inch, swishy, made of willow. Unicorn hair core." 

Lily took it, and waved it. Blue sparks shot out, and then a lily flower.

"Good job, Lily!" Bella said happily. 

Then, Mr. Ollivander tried a few wands with Bella, and had much more trouble--Bella actually broke things when she got the wrong wand--but she finally found a wand made out of ebony, with a pheonix feather core, that shot out a pretty rainbow of sparks.

They paid for their wands, and left the shop. Then, Lily met her mother at Gringotts, and left Diagon Alley, waving. "Bye, Bella! See you at Hogwarts!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: I'm not sure if that chapter was any good or not. If you hated it, or saw something wrong with it, please leave constructive criticism, so I can try to improve on it. If you liked, it, please review, so I can be happier!

Adios!

-Hermione2


	3. Hogwarts

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Here's the third chapter! Starting this chapter, I'm going to have other people's point of view besides just Lily, I think.

Thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate it!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 3

Hogwarts

Lily waited, half excited out of her mind and half nervous, for September 1st, after going to Diagon Alley. She marked it on her calendar, and counted down the days. One night, she also found her Hogwarts Express ticket in the same envelope she'd gotten her letter in, which made her more excited than ever. So that was how she would be getting there! But she was puzzled at the platform number. Platform 9 and 3/4? There was no such thing, she thought. But there must be; it wouldn't be on the ticket otherwise. Dismissing it, and thinking that she'd probably find out once she got there, she turned to her calendar and counted off that day.

Finally, the day came. September 1st. The day she was going to Hogwarts. She woke up early, and was too excited to go back to sleep. She double-checked everything in her trunk, put Swordfish in his cage (he'd was strutting around her room with a dead mouse, to her disgust) and told him, "Drop the dead mice _outside _the house, will you?!?" Her mother happened to wake up shortly after that, and helped Lily carry her trunk to the car. They heaved the trunk…into the trunk (of the car), put Swordfish in the car with them, and drove off to Kings' Cross. 

They got there just a few minutes before 11 o'clock, put Lily's trunk and Swordfish's cage on a trolley, and hurried over to Platforms 9 and 10.

"Platform 9 and 3/4…does it actually exist?" Lily asked hesitantly, not seeing anything resembling a platform between 9 and 10.

"Yes, of course it does. You just can't see it right now. See, the thing is, to get on it, what you have to do is go straight toward the barrier between these two platforms. You'll come out on Platform 9 and 3/4."

"With my head cracked open from busting through a wall!" Lily said, staring at her mother.

"No…you can get through uninjured. Very easy; I saw my sister do it many times, and she came back all right for the holidays and everything. Since you find it a bit hard to believe, here's one important thing: Don't stop and be scared of crashing into it. You can be scared, but don't stop. Run, if you're nervous."

Lily faced the barrier and gulped. It looked terrifyingly solid, and not at all possible to walk through. 

"Bye, Mum," she said, giving Mrs. Evans one last hug before she cracked her head open, or so she thought.

Then, she faced the barrier with her trolley, calculated about 10 steps from here before she crashed into the barrier, and started to run, closing her eyes.

__

10…9…8…7…6…I'm going to crash, she thought, _4…3…2…1…BOOM!!!_

That was what she thought, but the hit didn't happen. She kept running with her eyes closed for a couple of seconds, waiting for Mrs. Evans to yell, with a laugh, that she'd missed the barrier. No yell. She opened her eyes, then slowed down and stopped, gaping.

In front of her, there was a scarlet train--a steam engine, she noticed. On the side, it said, "Hogwarts Express". Between her and the train, there was a big crowd of people. They had trunks, like her, and some of them had owls too. They were all mingling around in groups, getting on the train or chatting on the platform.

She looked back, and saw the barrier. Instead of the signs for Platforms 9 and 10, there was now a sign that read "Platform 9 and 3/4, Hogwarts Express". 

Yes. She'd definitely gotten through. She grinned and walked toward the crowd.

"Oy! Lily!" someone yelled. She looked around in confusion, and saw Bella Figg, waving crazily and jumping up and down over the heads of the crowd. Lily grinned again, waved back, although without the jumping up and down, and hurried over to her.

"Hi, Bella!" she said happily. "This platform's great, isn't it?"

Bella started to laugh. "This platform? If you're so impressed with this platform, you're going to faint in amazement when you see Hogwarts! I'd better stand by with a bucket of water."

Lily scowled. However, she didn't answer, because just then an older boy walked up to Bella and pinched her cheek.

"Hello, little one!"

"Oh, sod off, Richard," Bella said, rolling her eyes. "Lily, my brother Richard. Rich, Lily Evans."

"Nice to meet you," Richard said. "I'm glad my ickle sister has finally found a friend."

"Shut up!" Bella said.

"Yeah, okay," Richard answered, "I know you can't defend yourself, Bellie-kins…" He turned and started walking away with his back to them.

Bella stamped her foot in exasperation, opened her trunk quickly, took out her wand, and said "_Rictusempra!_", pointing her wand at Richard. He doubled over and sank to the ground, wheezing.

"What'd you do to him?" Lily cried.

"Tickling Curse. I learned a few hexes over the summer!" Bella said, grinning as Richard glared at her. He couldn't do anything. He could barely move for laughing.

"Good use of time…" Lily mused. 

"C'mon. Let's go find some seats on the train."

***

James Potter came through the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4, and looked around in interest. There was a red train with "Hogwarts Express" on the side, and a crowd of people milling around it on the platform. Unfortunately, he stayed still a second too long, and his friend Sirius Black ran through the barrier and into him. They both toppled over and lay on the ground in a small pile.

"Oh, sorry, Jamsie-boy," Sirius Black said, on the top in a comfortable position.

"Okay, Sirius," James gasped in a muffled voice. He was lying on the ground underneath Sirius, and he found it difficult to life his head from the ground at the moment. "Just get off me, okay?"

"And what if I don't?"

"Sirius!"

"Fine, fine….Touchy…." Sirius muttered, grinning and getting up.

James got up and dusted himself off, looking around at the people on the platform. A group caught his eye. A small fat boy was cowering in front of a half-circle of taller boys.

"Hey, c'mon, Sirius, I think that kid needs some help," he said, beckoning to Sirius and walking over to the group. 

As they walked over, one of the boys, who looked like the leader, jeered, "What's the matter, Peter? Too weak to fight?" The rest sniggered appreciatively. Peter looked terrified.

" 'Scuse me…" The group looked at James.

"Yeah?" the leader said, scowling.

"I have a present for you!" James said. Then, he whipped out his wand and started hexing and cursing them all. He put about six or seven different curses on the leader, and a few each on the rest. They were all out of action and unable to fight back by the time he was done with them. As an afterthought, he dyed their hair pink, orange, green, blue, and purple, with one color for each of them.

"Nice!" Sirius said admiringly, as they walked away.

"Thanks," James said airily.

Peter stood looking at the cursed people for a second, and then caught up with James and Sirius. "Th-thank you. W-who are y-you?" he stuttered nervously.

"I'm James Potter, and he's Sirius Black," James said, waving a hand at Sirius. 

"Nice to meet you," Sirius put in. "What's your name, besides Peter?"

"P-Pettig-grew…."

"Why were those guys getting ready to beat you up?" James asked.

"…M-my b-brother hates me."

"Your brother was getting ready to beat you up?"

"Y-yes…H-he w-was the one you c-cursed the most. H-he's a f-fourth year in S-Slytherin."

"Well, you should learn some hexes or something! We've got some stuff to do. Take care of yourself!" James advised, and walked away with Sirius.

" 'Take care of yourself?' You sound like someone's mother." Sirius snorted.

"Well, he really does need to learn some hexes! That kid looks weak at first glance! The stuttering and all that. Of course some Slytherins'll want to beat him up! If he doesn't want to be injured every other day, he'll have to learn some spells!"

"Yeah…See your point…"

They went toward the Hogwarts Express, and put their trunks on, with a little trouble. Then, they walked through the train, looking for seats. Finally, they found an empty compartment, and sat down. 

"Hey." A boy poked his head into their compartment. He had light brown hair. "Can I sit here?" He had an apologetic look. James wasn't sure why. He wasn't being annoying or anything.

"Sure," Sirius said. "Let me introduce myself. I am the magnificent,--" James stifled a laugh, "--prankster Sirius Black. And my sidekick here--ow!" Sirius was promptly cut off as James kicked him. "Um….This is James Potter," he muttered meekly, scowling blackly at James.

"Er…Nice to meet some fellow pranksters. I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said.

"You may be a prankster, but you can't measure up to us!" Sirius said, in a superior manner. "We're planning to be the prank_stars_ of Hogwarts!"

Remus gave Sirius a strange look.

Suddenly, the door of their compartment opened and a group of boys walked in. 

The one in front, who was pale, with blond hair and a smug look, said, "Hello. I'm Lucius Malfoy. Perhaps you've heard of my family? And this is Crabbe and Goyle…..and Snape." He gestured at the people around him. Snape looked like he was in first year, like them, while the others looked a little older. He'd probably just joined the group, which was why Malfoy appeared to have nearly forgotten he was there. "And who are _you?_ You're in _our_ compartment."

"Oh, really?" James said, with a pleasant smile. "Well, it's ours now."

"Actually," Sirius put in, "I've never heard of your family in my life."

Malfoy scowled threateningly. "Perhaps you'd like something to jog your memory? The Malfoys happen to be one of the best Pureblood families."

Remus spoke up, causing Malfoy to turn to him. "Come on, let's all just settle this the right way…" And he pointed his wand at Malfoy. "Stupefy!"

Malfoy toppled over, stunned, and then James, Sirius, and Remus took care of the other three too.

"Right," Remus said. "I'll generally mistreat Malfoy…you know, change his hair to pink, doodle on him…you two can do the other three if you want."

"Hey, Remus…" Sirius said slowly, "Would you like to join the Marauders?"

"The what?"

"That would be us…Although you could have consulted me before coming up with a name," James said with a glare at Sirius. "I am the leader of this, after all. But who cares, I like it…"

"Nah, you're my sidekick." Sirius grinned.

"Sure, why not?" Remus said. 

"Right then. Remus Lupin, you're a Marauder." James grinned. 

Then, all three of them started energetically kicking, putting curses on, and doodling on Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, and Goyle.

***

By the end of the train ride, the Marauders had 'generally mistreated' Malfoy and Co. to their heart's content, and kicked them into the next compartment, which happened to be filled with a lot of prefects, and the Head Boy and Girl. The Head Boy and Girl (Terry Rhodes and Holly Meadows) were rolling around on the floor laughing, and the prefects were nearly crying with mirth. The Marauders were far from being lectured or anything by them.

Lily and Bella had mainly just been boring, talking and everything, and they'd also become acquainted with Raven Faye. Her first name suited her, since she had black hair and black eyes. So far, though, they weren't going to do anything until they happened to make enemies. Lily was thinking about a prank to play on James Potter.

Sometime after all this happened, the train stopped. It was dark now. The students all got out, changed into their Hogwarts robes. The first years could hear someone shouting, "Firs' years over 'ere! C'mon, firs' years over 'ere!"

All the first years went toward the voice, and eventually saw a huge man who towered over the crowd. He was the one shouting, and he was waving a lantern.

They crowded around him, and he said, "Righ', this way, c'mon." They went down a path in the dark, slipping a bit.

"Hogwarts' jus' round the bend," the man called out. The rounded the bend, and suddenly the first years were at the edge of a big lake. There was a magnificent castle on the other side.

"That's _Hogwarts?_" Lily breathed, addressing Bella.

"Yeah," Bella said, laughing. "I told you you'd be impressed with it. There's even secret passages and stuff."

"You got that right…"

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing at some little boats at the edge of the lake near them. Lily, Bella, and Raven climbed into a boat, and were joined by a small girl with mouse brown hair. 

The girl said, "Bella! You're here!"

"Thea Watkins?!?" Bella said, nearly upsetting the boat in her excitement. "I didn't think you'd come here!"

"Yeah, I got my letter, and I was really surprised. My parents were pretty stunned too. We're Muggles, except me. But I didn't know you were a witch."

"Yes, my whole family's gone here at some point. I just can't believe you're here!" 

"You have the best luck, Bella," Lily said moodily. Cheering up, she said, trying to be friendly, "Hi, Thea, I'm Lily."

"I'm Raven Faye," Raven said quietly, smiling.

"Nice to meet you both!" Thea said enthusiastically. She looked like a hyper sort of person, for some reason. 

__

So far, Lily thought, _I know a…person (Bella), a quiet person (Raven), and a hyper person (Thea). I think I'll actually have some friends…_

While this was going on with Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus got into a boat, closely followed by Peter.

Eventually, the boats set off across the lake, and Hagrid walked up to the front door of the castle as soon as they got on land again, with the first years nervously following him. As soon as he got to it, Hagrid banged his fist on the door. Then, it slowly opened.

A witch in emerald green robes, and black hair in a bun stood there.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said. 

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them now," Professor McGonagall said.

They followed her inside the castle, and looked around in awe. You could hardly even see the ceiling, it was so high.

They passed a door that had a lot of people talking behind it, the other students probably, and went into a small room further down. Professor McGonagall faced them all at the front of it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each had produced outstanding witches and wizards."

"Outstanding _dark_ ones, in Slytherin," James muttered to Sirius. Sirius laughed. Professor McGonagall looked sternly at them before continuing.

"While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked pointedly at James' messy hair. James rolled his eyes when she looked away.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." Then, she left the room.

"How do they sort us, anyway?" Lily said nervously to Bella. Bella whispered, "Some kind of test, I think. That's what Richard told me."

Lily swallowed nervously. What would the test be? She could only do a few spells. She hadn't tried much before coming here.

There was whispering all around while more people learned this, and a general panic.

"I know what the test is," someone said loudly, in an important voice. Lily looked around, and rolled her eyes in disgust. "James Potter," she said to Raven. "More likely, he just wants to get us all bowing at his feet." Then, in a louder voice, she addressed James. "What is it then, Genius?" she said sarcastically.

James looked around, and spotted her, grinning. "Hello, Lily. Fancy meeting you here." Then, he said, "What is it? Well, for one thing, it requires all your mental skills."

There was panicked whispering. Suddenly, Professor McGonagall came back in. "Follow me," she said. Then, all the first years lined up and followed her out of the room and through the door that they had heard voices behind earlier.

They were in a room with four long tables in it, and hundreds of students were sitting at them. There was another long table that the teachers were sitting at, and they went over to it. 

Professor McGonagall put a stool in front of the first years, and a hat on top of it. 

They all stared at it. James Potter looked bored. Then, the hat started to sing.

__

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

Try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends--

Hey!

(A/N: That's a version of the song in the first book--with a couple of my adaptions, hehe…But it doesn't actually belong to me. Don't sue me.)

  
"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. "Adams, Adam."

Lily grinned and wondered if Adam Adams had that name just so he could be first in the phone book.

"RAVENCLAW!"

***

"Black, Sirius!"

James whispered, "Good luck!" and Sirius went up to the hat and put it on. 

__

Hm…a small voice said. _What house shall I put you in?_

…Slytherin? You have ambition…

No, Sirius thought desperately.

__

…but I'll see about the other houses, if you hate the idea so much. Hufflepuff? No, definitely not. Ravenclaw? You have brains, that's true…But you'll be best in--

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

A couple more names, and then--

***

"Evans, Lily!" 

Lily went up to the stool and put the Sorting Hat on. She hoped she would get in a good house.

__

Hello, a small voice said pleasantly.

__

Where'd that come from? Lily thought wildly.

__

Me, calm down. I'm the Sorting Hat.

Oh, right, Lily thought, slightly unnerved by a hat that could think on it's own.

__

Now, where shall I put you? You're definitely not a Hufflepuff, too impatient, and a Slytherin? No, doesn't seem quite right for you…Ravenclaw? You're smart, you'd go far in that house…Gryffindor? That would suit you just as well…So which do you want, Ravenclaw…or Gryffindor?

Lily thought about it. She regretted having a name that came up so early in the Sorting. She didn't even have any friends Sorted yet to help her choose a house.

Suddenly, Lily decided. _Gryffindor._

Right then,--

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

A few names later…

***

"Faye, Raven!"

Raven walked calmly up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

__

Oh, there's no doubt about you! the hat said at once. _Too clever to be in Hufflepuff, too wise to be in Gryffindor, too content to be in Slytherin…you're a--_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Raven smiled, took the hat off, and walked toward the Ravenclaw table, where people were cheering for her.

***

"Figg, Arabella!"

Bella rushed up to the hat and rammed it on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat said at once.

The Gryffindor table cheered, and Bella grinned and ran over.

She watched the next few names…

"Jorkin, Bertha!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

And so on…

***

"Lupin, Remus!"

__

You're a werewolf. That was the hat's first sentence when Remus put it on his head.

Remus thought, frightened, _How did you know?_

I'm the Sorting Hat, it said dismissively. _I know everything. There's that bit of darkness in you,_ it continued, _but you're definitely not a Slytherin. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, but I like you better in--_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

***

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter went up to the stool, trembling, and put the hat on his head.

__

Hufflepuff, I think, the hat said at once. _But there's something else there….You want to get back at the people who have hurt you…now that's interesting…You have ambition, but something tells me you'd get beaten up a lot in Slytherin…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter took the hat off, still trembling, and went to sit by Sirius and Remus.

***

Next was "Potter, James."

James impatiently went up and rammed the hat on his head.

__

Ah, impatient, I can see, one sign you're not a Hufflepuff…the hat said, sounding amused.

__

Can we just get on with this?

Yep, impatient…You're another one with ambition…You have brains as well…You're also quite brave…I think you'd do especially well in Slytherin or Gryffindor…

Not Slytherin, James thought, horrified.

__

Okay, the hat said, sounding disappointed. _In that case, you're a--_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

He could see Lily Evans staring, horrified. James grinned and went to go sit with his friends, and watched as a few more people got sorted.

"Rimet, Narcissa!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Snape, Severus!"

"SLYTHERIN!" That was probably an easy one.

***

The very last person was "Watkins, Thea."

Thea ran up to the stool and put the hat on her head.

__

How are you, Mr. Sorting Hat? she thought.

The hat seemed on the verge of tears. _No one…has ever…asked me….that….before…_

Why not? Thea asked, concerned..

__

Well, you know, I'm just an old hat…the hat sniffed.

__

You're not just an old hat! Thea thought indignantly. _You're the smartest hat in the world!_

Do you really think so? the hat said hopefully.

__

Yes, Thea said firmly.

And that is how The Sorting Hat got over its self-esteem problem.

And for about thirty minutes, Thea and the hat chatted about a whole bunch of random things.

Finally, Professor McGonagall lost it and said, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?"

Thea looked up and said innocently, "I just explained soccer to the Sorting Hat, so now he's telling me about Quidditch!"

"WATKINS!!!! DETENTION!!! GET THAT HAT TO SORT YOU!!!!!!"

Thea pouted and said to the Sorting Hat, _Sorry, but you'll have to sort me now. Nice talking to you._

"GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Lily and Bella cheered as Thea came to sit next to them.

Then, they all settled down to eat the feast.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Whew! Done! This chapter was incredibly long, I know, so I won't ramble on and on here…

Review!

~Hermione2


	4. The Dream and the Potions Class

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: So, after a long wait, here's the fourth chapter!!! *bows and grins* J Sorry about the wait, I was working on my other fic _Disguised_, and it was getting a lot of reviews…so I wasn't being as encouraged to work on this one.

NE-way…Thanks to Omni and, um…-_-…for reviewing! And if anyone else reads it, thanks to them too! But please review this chapter, if you haven't reviewed yet! Reviews bring up my self-esteem! ^_^

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters (Thea Watkins, for example--gotta love that girl! ^_^)_, places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 4

The Dream and the Potions Class

Early on the morning after the Sorting, Thea Watkins woke up in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. She surveyed the room. Everyone was asleep. Bella Figg was mumbling in her sleep, and Lily Evans was smiling blissfully. Fiona Shetland was hanging halfway off her bed, and Mira Gonzalez was basically just being normal. Last night, they had all been too tired to do anything but introduce themselves, and then go to sleep. 

She grinned evilly. Time for a little wake-up call…

__

Lily was in a big grassy field. There were lily-flowers all around her. She danced around, feeling the warmth of the sun on her. Suddenly, the scene changed. She whirled around, and around, in darkness…

"WAKE UP!!!" Thea shrieked.

Bella, Fiona and Mira started and woke at once. Lily, however, went on sleeping, and was frowning now.

"What did you do that for?" Mira said wildly, looking around. She had an American accent.

"Do what?" Thea said innocently, scowling at Lily.

"Wake us up," Fiona said impatiently.

"Yeah," Bella said. "I thought you were supposed to be my friend!"

Thea giggled. "Sorry, Bella."

Bella sighed.

"Why isn't Lily waking up?" Mira said suddenly, staring at her. "That girl could sleep through an earthquake!"

"No idea," Thea said, looking puzzled. "My wake-up calls usually have potential to wake the dead. Hey," she said suddenly, "do you think she _is_ dead?"

"Oh, don't be silly," Bella said impatiently. "She's breathing. But how are we supposed to wake her up?"

"We really need to," Mira said, looking worried. "We have classes today!"

"Yeah, it won't make a great impression on the teachers if she's late on the first day…." Fiona said wisely.

__

Without warning, Lily's feet hit the ground. She gasped and fell to the ground, hitting cold stone…

Lily twitched, and she sucked in a tiny breath of air. Then, she kept on sleeping.

Fiona also looked worried now. "Is she dreaming? Or is she having a fit or something? She just twitched…"

Bella shrugged, staring at Lily.

__

As she was lying there, a high, cold voice said, from somewhere above her, "You are a Mudblood, Evans. Beware.. You have power, but I have more. I will hunt you down…kill…" Then, something hit her, like a whiplash, and kept hitting her. She sat up, thrashing around in pain, trying to hit whoever was hitting her, but she couldn't find the source of the voice. She screamed, and went on screaming…

Lily screamed, and opened her eyes, kicking and thrashing around.

"Lily! What is it--" Then, Bella's voice cut off. There was something wrong with Lily. This wasn't just a common nightmare. Red lines, like the painful burning lines a whip made, were appearing on Lily's skin suddenly, and her eyes were open--but they were a dark purple color, and there were storms brewing in their depths. Bella stared in confusion. "Oh my God. What--"

Mira jumped off her bed. "Wake her up! Wake her up!!" Staring around, with her brown eyes wide, she rushed into the bathroom next to the dormitory, and came out with a cup of water. She dumped it on Lily, and shook her hard. "Lily! Wake up! Wake up! Come back!"

"Come back?" Bella mouthed to Fiona, but Fiona waved her off, looking apprehensively at Lily. Thea looked terrified.

__

Suddenly, someone shook Lily, and the whip left. "Lily," the voice said urgently. "Wake up! Wake up! Come back!"

"How?" Lily said, terrified, and yet oddly calmed by the voice.

"How?" Lily mumbled. The red lines on her skin were starting to fade.

Bella started. "Lily! You're--" But no, Lily wasn't awake yet. She was talking in her sleep…but it was like she could hear Mira perfectly! Mira was getting through to her! But what was happening?

"You need some help," Mira muttered, and turned to the three girls. "I need to do something here, but please, _don't tell anyone._"

The urgency in Mira's voice with those last three words even got through to Lily.

__

"…Don't tell anyone," the same voice said, sounding scared and commanding all at once.

"What--" Lily whispered.

Lily was talking in her sleep again. "What…"

Mira put her hands on Lily's arms, holding her there, and murmured something in a strange language. She closed her eyes, and her hands, still on Lily's arms, suddenly glowed blue. Thea gasped softly. The blue flowed out of Mira's hands, and Lily's face and arms glowed blue. Lily's eyes flickered between purple and green. 

__

Suddenly, Lily was aware of a blue light growing all around her, and a curious warmth. She realized she had been cold throughout the whole dream…if it was a dream. She shuddered, and whirled through the darkness again, with the cold voice screaming in anger behind her. Suddenly there was light, natural daylight…

Lily blinked and opened her eyes again. They were green. The red lines on her skin had disappeared by now. She stared up at Mira Gonzalez, one of the four girls she had met last night, after the Sorting. She sat up and looked around. She was in a bed in the first year dormitory for Gryffindor girls. This was where she had been before she fell asleep…but had that been a dream? And what had been that blue light, that had seemed to get her out of it?

"Who--what--" she stammered. 

Suddenly, there were running footsteps. 

"What is the meaning of this?" a fifth year girl said shrilly, running into the room. "Who yelled? And who screamed?"

"I yelled," Thea said, recovering first. "She had…erm…a nightmare, so she screamed."

"And what's your excuse?" the fifth year said, looking at Thea coldly. "3 points from Gryffindor. People have a right to sleep." With that, the girl stalked out of the dormitory.

Then, Thea turned immediately to Mira. "What did you _do_? You said something weird, and then your hands had this weird blue light, and then Lily started glowing, and you were talking to her, and she was answering…"

"So _that's_ who it was…" Lily murmured.

"And what happened to _you,_ Lily?" Bella said, still looking terrified. "Thea yelled as a prank to wake us all up, and you kept sleeping, and then you started twitching, and then you started screaming and thrashing around, and you opened your eyes…You had _purple _eyes! And they were…" Bella shrugged helplessly. "They were…so dark! And then Mira did her whole thing with the blue light, and you woke up, and your eyes were green again. What was _that?_"

Lily didn't answer Bella, and looked at Mira. "Please tell me this is some normal part of being a witch," she said desperately.

"I…I have to…to go…go to breakfast," Mira said, shuffling her feet, and suddenly ran out of the dormitory, too fast for any of them to catch her, grabbing her robes off a chair on the way.

"She's a strange one," Thea said, staring after the girl. 

"There _is_ something strange about her…" Fiona said, staring after her too. "But we can't catch her now. But Lily…" she said, "what _happened?_"

Lily got out of bed and shuffled her feet as well. "I don't…really…feel like…like telling you…right now. But I'll tell you tonight."

***

All through that day, Mira avoided them. She hung her head, so that her long brown hair hung like a curtain in front of her face, and they couldn't catch her eye.

Lily talked to the rest of them, but she clammed up when they questioned her about the dream.

Their first lesson was Potions, double with the Slytherins. 

"Welcome to Potions," the Professor said. His name was Abbott. He was a small, nervous-looking man with sharp grey eyes that were constantly darting around, and his favorite word seemed to be 'er'. "Er…you'll be making…er…a simple…er…Sleeping Potion. Yes…er…a Sleeping Potion!"

Lily noticed some Slytherins, including a tall blond girl with icy blue eyes, and a boy with greasy black hair, sniggering at the Professor's constant nervousness. The Professor took no notice, and shuffled over behind his desk, starting to write the ingredients and directions on the board. 

Lily hated to see anyone made fun of; she seethed with anger and thought a prank for the group on the spot. She grinned, fingering the object in her pocket. She didn't notice James Potter grinning as well.

The Professor finished writing down the directions, and the students began to prepare their ingredients.

Lily waited until the potion of the boy with greasy hair was bubbling in the cauldron, and then took a rubber bouncy ball out of her pocket. She worked a lot of pranks with this sort of thing, using it in various ways.

She carefully took aim at the boy's cauldron. She prided herself on her superb aim, and had no doubt that she would hit her target. Quickly, she threw the ball across the room, hard, right into the boy's cauldron. At exactly the same moment, James Potter threw a firework into the same cauldron.

If it had been only Lily's rubber ball, it would have created enough of a splash to get the boy's face with the Potion. With James' firework added in, it was chaos. There was a terrific splash, and a great fountain of the potion splashed all over the boy and the blond-haired girl who had also been laughing at the Professor, and several small splashes of it landed on the other Slytherins near them.

The boy immediately slumped over in his chair and fell onto the floor, snoring; the girl soon fell over next to him. The other Slytherins were fighting to keep awake. All the Gryffindors were cracking up. Professor Abbott was at a loss for what to do, and he had no idea who had done it. He vaguely ordered someone to either wake the Slytherins up or take them to the hospital wing, and then dismissed them.

Outside the classroom, a cold voice spoke behind Lily. "Evans."

Lily turned around in surprise; she didn't think anyone hated her enough to call her 'Evans' yet. Well, except that high voice in her dream…she shuddered, remembering.

__

"You are a Mudblood, Evans. Beware…" Beware…Beware…The word repeated again and again in her head, like the oft-mentioned broken record.

Shaking herself out of it, she looked straight at the person who had addressed her. It was James Potter.

"You took my victim!" he hissed. "No one is allowed to play pranks on _my _victims!"

"Who?"

"Snape!" James said furiously. "You threw something into Snape's cauldron!"

"Snape?"

"Black greasy hair…"

"Oh, right, him." Then, Lily thought back to James' first words. "Well, technically, he's not _your victim_, you know, because one person never really _owns_ another. Everyone owns themselves…"

"Stop splitting hairs!" James yelled furiously. A couple people looked around and stayed to watch.

"Yes, see, you're getting angry. That's a sign that you're not sure of your own case…" Lily loved to analyze things, although she had never done it to annoy anyone before. But she realized now, with a smirk, that it really came in handy.

"I'M PEFRECTLY SURE!!!!! STOP STEALING MY VICTIMS!!!!!!"

"Getting angry…" Lily said in a sing-song voice, waving her index finger back and forth in front of James' face.

"SHUT UP, EVANS!!!! _EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!_" Lily's wand flew out of her hand and into James'. He smirked. "Now, what curse should I put on you, Evans?"

"Pray do not tire me with thy childish threats," Lily said, speaking English in a medieval sort of style, quite eloquently. Then, before James could move, or even answer, she had kicked his legs out from under him, and both wands flew out of his hand, emitting blue sparks. Lily stepped on him when he landed on the floor. "Bella, could you get those wands?" she said sweetly, grinning down at James.

Bella who had been close the whole time, and had stayed to watch, ran over to where the wands were lying on the floor, and picked them up. She ran back over to Lily and handed them to her. "Here you go, Lils," she said, grinning also.

"Okay," Lily said. "Right, little one--" James scowled at her "--I'm just going to use a small Leg-Locker Curse and then let you go. Fine with you?"

"I can't exactly do anything else, now can I?" James said, still scowling. Lily had her foot firmly planted on him, and he couldn't get up.

"Fine with you then," Lily said, smiling sweetly. She quickly stepped off him so the curse would have no chance of hitting her, pulled him up just as quickly, and, before he could run away, yelled, "_Locomotor Mortis!_", pointing her wand at James. It was one of the few curses she'd learned already.

The curse hit James, and suddenly, stiff as a board, he fell over backwards. Everyone gasped. "What did you _do, _Evans?" Sirius Black yelled.

"But…but that looks like…like Petrificus Totalus…" Bella stammered. "All you said was the Leg-Locker Curse…It's like…" She bit her lip, and didn't say any more. "Lily, c'mon," she said quickly, and pulled her off.

James was lying on the floor, and his eyes were glaring upwards.

***

At the end of that day, Bella slammed her books down on a table in the Gryffindor common room, pushing Lily into a seat by it. She sat down across from her and leaned against the table.

"Lily, spit it out. What. Did. You. _Do???_" Lily just looked confused. Bella sighed, and said, "That curse. It was like you'd said the Full Body-Bind instead of just a little Leg-Locker Curse. It was like…like you'd given the spell extra power or something."

Lily looked scared. "But…but…I didn't…"

"You must have. There's no other way that could have happened."

"Well, if I did, _I_ don't know anything about it."

Bella sighed again, and didn't ask any more.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: What's happening to Lily? Hm…If you review, I'll answer this question soon!! ^_^

Review! Review!

~Hermione2


	5. Teaming Up

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hi! Here's the fifth chapter! Sorry if it took me a while, but I had a spot of writer's block…

Thanks to Cutegirl612, Koneko (actually, I can't remember where I got that Q-tip thing…), and Koneko-chan for reviewing! I was wondering, are those last two the same person? In that case, thanks twice! J 

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters (like Fiona Shetland--I don't like her as much as Thea…of course I don't, Thea's great! ^_^),_ places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 5

Teaming Up

Lily was in the Charms classroom, getting ready to sleep on a couple of pillows she'd found in a cupboard. She was glad the day was over. First there had been that dream, and then the whole thing with the spell. She wondered when strange things were going to stop happening to her. Seriously, wasn't it enough that she was a witch? 

Suddenly, three girls burst into the room, looking excited.

"Right, Lily," Thea Watkins. "You're going to have to tell us what happened this morning."

Lily groaned and then whined, "Bella, I thought you said you wouldn't tell them where I was…"

"Well, I really want to know too…"

"Yeah, what happened?" Fiona said. 

Mira, Lily noticed, wasn't there. Well, if it had been Mira who had gotten Lily out of the thing, she obviously already knew what had happened. 

Lily thought about telling them. She'd never really been one to tell people anything. She kept things to herself. If she had a fever, no one knew it until they started wondering why her face was flushed and she was moving so slowly, or until she threw up, whichever happened first. And if someone asked her to keep a secret, it was safe with her. Even if she wasn't very good at lying when people asked her about secrets, she never told them.

She was even more reluctant to tell anyone about this. This was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her. It was like she'd had…What was it called? An out-of-body experience, or something. One second she'd been having a pretty good dream, the next second she'd been somewhere else…and the latter was a good deal more vivid, like it had actually happened. And judging by what everyone else had seen, back in the dormitory, it _had_ really happened, somehow.

So should she tell them…or not? What if one of them told somebody else?

Lily took a deep breath. "Right," she said. "Before I tell you _anything_, you've got to _promise_ not to tell _anyone_."

They looked at each other, and then all three nodded.

"Okay," Lily said. She took another deep breath. "Strangest thing that's ever happened to me…"

She told them all about it: about the voice, the whip, Mira's voice, and how vivid it had all been. Once she'd finished, she looked at them. They were all staring at her.

"…That's it?" Fiona said.

"What?" Lily said, bad-tempered. "Did you want there to be another part with the whip hitting me?"

"No…" Fiona said. "I just…"

"Okay," Lily said. "I've told you all about that. Now I'm going to go find somewhere else to sleep." She stuffed the pillows back in the cupboard, turned on her heel, and walked out of the Charms classroom.

All three of them just stared after her.

***

"Hi, James!" Sirius said brightly for about the tenth time that night, in the Gryffindor boys dormitories. James was actually trying to sleep, and was getting quite annoyed.

"Shut _up_, Sirius!"

"Oh, is ickle Jamesiekinns in a bad mood because he got beaten by a girl today??"

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Oddly enough, this yell didn't wake anyone. The Gryffindor boys apparently all slept like logs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I touch a nerve, Jamesiekinns?"

"Don't call me Jamesiekinns!!! And that Evans girl is weird, I'm telling you! That spell went strange when she did it!

"So? She's probably just bad at spells, Jamesiekinns."

"DON'T CALL ME JAMESIEKINNS!!!!!" Again, he woke no one up, wonder of wonders. "But…it was strange…"

"Oh, goodnight," Sirius finally grumbled, after James had gone on for another five minutes or so. "You can keep brooding on how strange Evans is, but I'm not planning to listen anymore." He fell back on his bed and started snoring as soon as his head hit the pillow. James sighed.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were eating breakfast in the Great Hall, at one end of the Gryffindor table. Lily and her friends were at the other end, and Lily was giving James one of her best death glares. Mira Gonzalez was sitting quietly between the two groups, with her face hidden behind a book.

The whole time the group was eating breakfast, this was the basic situation.

"Jamesiekinns, pass the bacon," Sirius said absentmindedly. It seemed to be his new nickname for him.

James glowered. 

Remus looked amused. "Jamesiekinns?"

"Yes," Sirius said, grinning. "Don't you think it suits him?"

"Yeah, brilliant, Sirius!" Peter squeaked, and then faltered at the look on James' face. "Er…I mean…no, that's not funny at all…" Then, he got Sirius' death glare. "I mean…er…it's terribly funny, Sirius…er, no, it's not funny, James…"

Lily saw this and started glaring at Peter. "Oh, I hate suck-ups…" she complained. "Did he have to ruin my day?"

"Lily…"

"Of course, it is funny…" Lily giggled, to the other girls' surprise. And then, to everyone's astonishment, Mira thre her book down on the table and started laughing hysterically, completely drowning out Lily. Even James and Sirius left off their fight and stared at her. Peter sighed with relief. 

"No, please, don't stop…" Mira said. "It's so amusing…continue that, please…" James and Sirius glared at her. Lily grinned at her. 

"I agree with Mira," Lily said, still grinning. James and Sirius switched their glares over to Lily instead.

"Shut up, Evans."

Mira started laughing again.

"You can shut up too, Gonzalez." Mira kept laughing.

James kept glaring at her and left the room. Sirius stalked out with him.

By this time, even Remus was laughing at them all.

"Good job, Lily!" Raven Faye yelled from the Ravenclaw table, and dissolved into laughter, slumping over the table.

"She laughs too much to be in Ravenclaw…" Bella said, looking amazed. 

"Yeah…" Thea agreed.

Unnoticed, Fiona Shetland quietly left the Great Hall.

***

Outside the Great Hall, James and Sirius were complaining to themselves about everyone laughing at them. Suddenly, Fiona Shetland, one of Lily Evans', came out of it.

"Hi," she said. "Could I talk to you, Potter?" 

"Fine," he said warily.

"Um…alone?"

Sirius sniggered. "Just go away, Sirius, so that I can get this over with…" James said in a tired way. Sirius laughed and walked away to wait for James. "Right, what do you want, Shetland?"

"Well…aren't you a bit…confused…about that spell Lily did on you yesterday?"

"Yes…So I'm not the only one who noticed it?"

"Of course not, Potter. But I have an idea for you."

"What?"

"Well…don't you want to find out _why_ it worked that way?" Fiona said slowly.

"Why would I?"

"Well, personally, I think there's something strange about her. I know something about it all that you don't, Potter."

"What do I care?" James said suspiciously.

"Well, I think it gives definite evidence that she's not normal, and who knows, there might be some clues about what it is about her. If you want to find out what she is, there's information for you."

"Okay, fine, I have been wondering, Shetland…So you're just going to tell me?"

"No, I never said that, Potter. That's my idea. I tell you the information, and while I help you figure her out, you can help me figure out someone else. I'll tell you who it is along with the information on Lily, since it all seems connected. Deal, Potter?"

"Deal, Shetland." They shook hands.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!!!! J So, what's going to happen now that Fiona's teamed up with James? Find out in the next chapter!!!! Hahaha…

In my opinion, this chapter wasn't as good as the last one, but tell me if your opinion's different when you REVIEW!!!!! Hehe…

Oh, and do you think that's a good cliffhanger? Tell me when you REVIEW!!!! ^_^

~Hermione2


	6. The Show Goes On...

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hi! J 

So, the sixth chapter…

Hm…well, I'm not sure exactly what I'll write yet, so this chapter will be just as new to me as it is to you! :D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's my specific 'thank-you's…=)

****

Cutegirl612:Yep, all my stories are cute…^_^

****

lily potter: I know the characters are being sort of weird…but hey, I'm weird! ^_^ Argh, I use too many smilies…I've done three so far…

****

Samba127: I didn't talk much about Lupin in this chapter, I don't think, because I got your review the day I posted this, but I'll try to do that later, never fear! :D

On with the chapter then, before I can use any more!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see? _Oh, and in this chapter, there's going to be something from a movie, and that belongs to the people who made the movie, whoever they are.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 6

The Show Goes On…

A week after Fiona Shetland and James Potter made their agreement, Thea sat up in bed and said, "Hey, Mira…can I ask you something?"

Since that morning last week, Mira had been talking to all the girls again. The one thing she wouldn't talk about was Lily's dream.

"Okay. What?"

"Er…how did you do that? Breaking into Lily's dream and all?"

Mira looked uncomfortable, like she always did when they asked her that sort of question. They were so curious that they each asked at least once every few hours.

"Um…well…"

"Come on, tell us," Fiona wheedled.

"I can't." Mira bit her lip. "I shouldn't have even let you see."

"But we did. What did you do? Could you at least give us a clue?" Bella said. Lily remained silent.

"I…Oh, fine…I know you'll never stop if I don't at least give you a clue, so I'm going to give you one." She thought. "What did I do? That's what you keep asking…Well, it's more of a question of 'What am I?' What's fiction to the wizarding world? Find that, and you just might have the answer."

Mira closed the curtains of her bed, and left them all looking at each other in confusion.

***

That morning, in the History of Magic class, Fiona was started to get bored with Binns' lecture on some goblin riot. She yawned and scribbled something on a piece of parchment, and then folded it into a paper airplane. She threw the airplane, and congratulated herself on her superb aim as it landed straight on James Potter's desk. She gave him a meaningful look, so that he would know that she meant to throw it there.

James simply rolled his eyes and unfolded the parchment. It said:

__

Potter, meet me in the library after classes this afternoon. I'll tell you what I've found out then. 

James nodded at her. Fiona nodded back and then looked at Professor Binns. She yawned again and rested her head on her desk, soon falling asleep.

***

That afternoon, James finished a game of chess with Sirius and then left the Gryffindor tower, telling him he was going to look for more secret passages in the school. In that short time of a week or so since they had arrived at Hogwarts, they had already found about five.

In a few minutes, he walked into the library and looked around for Fiona. She was sitting at a table, looking bored, and when he came in, she walked over to him and said, "What took you so long?"

"I was playing chess in the common room. I won, by the way," he said loftily.

"Whatever," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you've been wondering how Lily changed that spell or whatever, right?"

"Okay, if you say so," James said amiably.

"Well," Fiona continued, "Lily had a really strange dream, the night after the Sorting." Fiona told James all about it. By the time she had finished, he was staring at her, wide-eyed. "So, that's something else strange about her. And then there's Mira. That's who I want you to help me figure out, while I help you figure out Lily."

"Right," James stammered. "Er…don't you think that's really just…_too_ strange, though? Someone should know. One of the teachers, somebody, maybe even Dumbledore."

"Nah," Fiona said dismissively. "Somehow I don't think Lily and Mira want anyone to know."

"Why are you telling me then?"

"Well, we have a common purpose--find out what it is about Lily. And then I also need my help with Mira."

"Right…"

After a minute of silence, Fiona said, "We have one thing to go on. Mira gave us a clue about what she is. It's something that's 'fiction to the wizarding world'. Looks like whatever it is, it actually exists, if Mira can do it. And it seems like Lily's connected to the whole thing." Fiona wasn't all that great in lessons, but she was actually pretty smart in her way, if you let her think about things.

"Hm…maybe we can see if there's something about it in these books."

***

After an hour, Fiona and James hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Well, that hasn't been any good," Fiona said heavily, putting the last of the books onto the already-searched pile. "How about we look again for that sometime? We haven't checked many of them yet."

"Fine," James said, getting up and leaving the library.

A minute later, Fiona got up and left the library too.

*~*~*~*

The next morning, the Marauders went down to the common room and found all the first years crowding around the announcements board at one end of the room.

"I wonder what that's all about…" Remus said thoughtfully.

"Let's go see…"

They walked over, but they couldn't see much. They all happened to be pretty short, except for Sirius. "Uh, Sirius, what does it say?" James asked.

Sirius' head stuck out above the crowd, and he squinted at the announcements board. "Flying lessons," he said. "This Friday. With Ravenclaw."

"Ravenclaw's not too bad," James said. "Good thing we don't get them in a class with homework. Being with them in Herbology is bad enough. They're so…so…_studious!_" he said, exasperated. 

"Yeah," Peter squeaked. "They are!"

Peter had basically been following them around ever since James had gotten him out of being beaten up, and squeaking out compliments, and agreements to anything they said. It was starting to get annoying. It was like Peter worshipped them or something.

***

While all this was going on at Hogwarts, something quite different, and yet connected, was happening exactly a hundred miles away.

If you were standing exactly a hundred miles away from Hogwarts, you would be in the middle of a dense forest, in a large house, in the main room of it. And in that room, the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort, was being served some tea.

"Do you know how stressful it is, invading people's minds? And that Mudblood brat Evans _resisted_ so much," he drawled to the Death Eater serving the tea.

"Er, yes, my Lord, very stressful, I'm sorry, my Lord…" the Death Eater stammered.

"I WILL NOT HAVE YOU PITYING ME!!!" Voldemort roared, splashing the scalding hot tea all over the Death Eater.

"Ow! I mean, uh…y-y-yes, Sir, no pity…"

"YOU WILL CALL ME LORD VOLDEMORT!!!" 

"Y-yes, yes, Lord Voldemort!" the Death Eater stammered, terrified out of his wits. Sure, he thought, invading people's minds might be stressful, but serving tea to Lord Voldemort gave it some serious competition.

"Yes, very good, now you can go away," Voldemort drawled.

"Y-yes, Lord Voldemort…" The Death Eater bowed and backed out of the room, shaking.

Another Death Eater rushed in right after, and bowed. "My Lord, you have a visitor…" He backed out of the room, and another man came in.

"Ah, Dr. Evil…So glad you could stop over for a visit!" Voldemort said delightedly. As a small child, he had lived in an orphanage in Belgium, and been acquainted with the couple that had raised Dr. Evil. They were best friends, especially since they had both managed to become criminal masterminds.

"My pleasure," Dr. Evil said. "Killed anyone lately?"

"No, not lately…" Voldemort frowned and took out a small planner. "Ah, but I do have the McKinnons planned for sometime next week. How's your nemisis, Austin Powers?"

"He's friggin' fine…" Dr. Evil said, pouting. "So, do you have a friggin' nemisis yet?"

"I'm working on it…" Voldemort said. "So far, I hate Dumbledore."

"You've hated Dumbledore for about TWENTY FRIGGIN' YEARS. Get a new nemisis already!"

"Do you want me to curse you, Dr. Evil?!? It's hard getting a nemisis, dammit!"

"No, please don't friggin' curse me!"

'Fine, fine…But I did have a start on that confounded nemisis thing…"

"Really?"

"Yes. I recently invaded the brain of Lily Evans and threatened her. She's a Mudblood brat.."

"Hey, I'm a Muggle!"

"Well, yes, but I'm willing to make an exception for you, Dr. Evil. You're a colleague, and you were my childhood friend!"

"Aw, Voldemort…Thanks…" Dr. Evil sniffed. "So, is Lily Evans your friggin' nemisis now?"

"Not quite. I'll have to threaten her more first. She happens to have strong powers, according to this prophecy Malfoy brought me…I need to scare her to make sure she doesn't use them and all. And the people she knows are quite interesting….I'll bet you I can make a whole group of nemisises, Dr. Evil. 1 million dollars."

"You have to be friggin' kidding me, Voldemort! Throw me a frickin' bone here! That's how much I demand for my ransoms that strike terror into the hearts of world leaders…"

"Oh, shut up, Dr. Evil. I see your point. How about $100,000 then?"

"I'm running low on money, Voldemort! You know how Austin Powers always defeats me! He's my friggin' nemisis! 500 dollars. Take it or leave it."

"Fine. So, I bet you 500 dollars that I can get a whole group of nemisises, Dr. Evil."

"Okay. I bet you 500 dollars that you can't."

"Deal." They shook hands on it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hahahaha…Did you like the part with Voldie and Dr. Evil at the end? If you haven't seen the Austin Powers movies, Voldie's the villian-person…And if you have…AREN'T THEY THE MOST HILARIOUS MOVIES IN THE WORLD?!?!?!?!? :D

In the next chapter, there will be…the flying class, and probably some more things with Voldie and his threats. 

And soon, I'm going to fast-forward to Halloween. Fun!!! ^_^

Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and if you did, or if you have any suggestions for later chapters, be sure to review and tell me! See, all you have to do is just click that little blue box down there, type some stuff, and click, "Submit Review". C'mon, you know you want to…=)

~Hermione2


	7. Flying Class

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hi! 7th chapter!!! Woo-hoooo…Okay, I'm going to shut up with that now…=)

I went to my school's orientation thingy today!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!! 

Hehe, sorry, I'm kinda hyper today…I think there was too much sugar in that…erm…how do you spell doughnut? I don't think the way I tried is how you actually spell doughnut, and the Spell Check won't tell me…oh well! I think there was too much sugar in that, and I think that Dr. Peppers probably have caffiene, because I'm way too hyper for it being just the effects of the sugar…hehe…

Okay, so today was the orientation, but by the time I finish this chapter, school will have been going on for a few days at least, 'cause I'm just now writing the beginning A/N, and school starts tomorrow.

I get a half-day the first day! School out at NOON! "YEAH, BABY, YEAH!!" as Austin Powers would say! Hehe…

Well, I'm going to stop being hyper now, and get on with the chapter!

Thanks to:

Cutegirl612

Axania chick

And as for the person who had a blank for their name, THANKS TO YOU TOO!!!!! ^_^

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see? _In this chapter, I feel like putting in a line from Tarzan, so that belongs to…erm…the Tarzan makers! N-E-way…Guess what the line is, and you get a free virtual ice cream from moi! Really! I feel like being generous! ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
**Chapter 7**

Flying Class

A few days after they found out about the flying class, the Marauders were walking away from the castle, across the perfectly trimmed lawn.

"So, how many secret passages did you find today?" James asked Remus. "I found about eight."

"Ha! I found nine!" Remus said triumphantly. James looked shocked.

"But…but…I'm the Marauder mastermind!"

"Good one, Jamsiekinns…" Sirius snorted. "_I _am, you mean."

"You're both wrong!" Remus said. "_I _am!"

"No, I am!"

"I am!"

Peter simply watched, looking warily at the three of them.

Meanwhile, Lily's friends were still waiting in the entrance hall for Lily to get there.

Suddenly, Lily ran around a corner, and skidded to a stop in front of them. "The fuuuuuuuun has arriiiiiiiiived!!!" she sang.

"Oh, please, Lily, you sound like a dying cow…" Bella complained.

"The fuuuuuuun has arriiiiiiiiiived!!!" Lily sang again, and kept singing it all the way to flying class, while the others groaned and covered their ears.

However, everyone except Lily's friends were unaware of the danger, and as soon as they got to the brooms that everyone was standing by, she sang it again.

Everyone in the flying class screamed and covered their ears. Raven Faye started laughing, while covering her ears. _She really does laugh too much to be in Ravenclaw_, Lily thought.

"Thank you, thank you!" Lily said, bowing.

Thankfully, Madame Hudson, the flying teacher, arrived at that moment, before Lily could sing anymore.

"Okay, go stand by a broom…" Madame Hudson drawled.

Lily got a broom that was in pretty good condition, but everyone else got the brooms with the messed-up twigs.

"Okay…Stick your hand out over your broom, and say, 'Up.' "

"UP!!!" everyone shouted.

James' broom flew up into his hand at once, and so did Sirius' and Remus'. Peter's broom didn't move.

Lily's, Bella, and Thea's brooms also flew up at once. Fiona's was just jumping up and down on the ground, but not high enough for her to grab it, and Mira's was hovering slightly above the ground, and jerking a little. 

"Get _up_, you stupid broom!" Fiona shouted. It flew up and whacked her in the hand. "OW!!!" The broom flopped back down on the ground. 

Lily giggled.

"Shut up, Lily!"

Mira, on the other hand, was saying in a pleading voice, "Please, _please_ come up. Please? C'mon, if you can hover down there, you can get up to my hand!" It simply hovered a little higher. Mira, looking impatient, simply reached out and grabbed it out of the air. 

Peter, with a look that said, 'Why didn't I think of that?', picked his broom up off the ground.

Fiona was still cradling her hand and cursing at the broom.

Raven the Ravenclaw (A/N: Hehe…) had her broom in her hand, and was looking at Fiona with an amused expression, along with everyone else.

In a minute, Fiona was the only one who hadn't gotten her broom yet. Most people had either had them fly up at once, had convinced the brooms to go up, or had just picked them up off the ground. Fiona hadn't thought of picking it up yet, since she was still cursing at it and dodging it when the handle kept flying up to hit her.

Madame Hudson said, "Shetland, just pick up the broom."

Fiona scowled and bent over to pick it up.

The broom whacked her in the face.

"OW!!!" It appeared that she was going to have a black eye soon.

Lily walked over, sighing and said to the broom, in a kind voice, "Up." It flew into her hand at once.

"Why? Why?" Fiona moaned. Lily handed her the broom, and Fiona gripped it tightly. "Don't you dare hit me again," she told it. It jerked in her hand, but didn't do anything else. 

They spent a few minutes learning how to mount their brooms, and then they went on to the actual flying.

All the Marauders except Peter did very well on their brooms, and they were looping in the air nonstop by the end of the lesson. Fiona actually turned out to be pretty good as well, in spite of the fact that her broom apparently wanted her to die and kept trying to buck her off.

The rest of them were okay flyers. Mira would have been as good as the rest of them, but she was so scared of heights that she wouldn't go more than about twenty feet off the ground, while the rest of them were zooming around much higher, and she gripped her broomstick so hard her knuckles turned white.

At the end of the lesson, they all landed and walked back to the castle for lunch.

***

The next month or so went alright. James and Lily tripped each other in the halls, cursed each other when no teachers were watching, and played pranks on each other, with the help of their friends. Thankfully, there were no more strange occurrences involving Lily and Mira. Peter kept being a dunce, and Remus started helping him, and occasionally let Peter copy a few things off his essays. Mira kept being terrified of heights, and Fiona kept having trouble with the school brooms. She complained loudly about how unfair it was that first years couldn't bring their own brooms. She had one at home, and it apparently didn't hate her.

Before they knew it, Halloween was just around the corner. They were all looking forward to the feast. They logically thought that if the rest of the decorations were as impressive as the giant pumpkins that Hagrid was growing to make into jack o' lanterns, they must be wonderful. They couldn't wait to see them.

***

On the 31st of October, the day of the Halloween feast finally came. The group of Gryffindor first years entered the Great Hall, and then gasped. The decorations were magnificent. There were hundreds of live bats flying around (Mira squeaked at the sight of them and kept looking around nervously), the giant jack o' lanterns were spread out around the hall, and there were orange and black banners hanging everywhere.

The feast wasn't the least of it. The food was excellent, and there was no end of it. Even Mira forgot about the bats after a little while.

They were all talking animatedly, and James and Lily were teasing each other good-naturedly. Little did they know of what would come next.

***

Voldemort had a Seer in his hideout in the woods today. One of his Death Eaters had found her by the side of the road, telling fortunes. Voldemort had ordered them to find a Seer, and she had potential, so they had offered her money to go with them, which she had accepted. Right now, she was standing in front of him.

"What is your name?" Voldemort barked.

"I'd like to ask you the same question," she said, tossing her head. Her black hair shone in the light, and her green eyes flashed. Voldemort looked at her. She was quite pretty. It was quite possibly the only reason people had stopped to have their fortunes told, but he'd see if she had any talent.

"Yes, I've no doubt you would, but I'm afraid I am the only one who is allowed to ask questions, as this is my property you're on," he said smoothly. "Now what is your name, woman?"

"Venyetta," she said icily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Venyetta? That's not your real name, is it?"

"My stage name," she said. "But I'm sure as hell not going to tell you my real one."

"Whatever," he said dismissively, waving a hand. "Now I'll tell you my 'stage name', since you asked. I am Lord Voldemort.

"Voldemort?" Venyetta stammered, going pale. "My--my Lord...." She bowed.

"Hm…And I thought you were so rebellious…" Voldemort said sarcastically.

"Well, I just admire you so much, my Lord!" Venyetta said earnestly. "To be so…so…_evil_! It's my life's ambition!"

Voldemort grinned. He liked this woman. "Well, Venyetta, I did, in fact, come up with an evil scheme a little while ago, and I need you to help me."

"Help you?" she said, looking as if her dreams had come true. "I'd be honored! What should I do?"

"You have been telling fortunes, correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You are, in fact, a Seer."

"Yes, my Lord…"

"Well, I want you to look in that crystal ball--" He pointed at a table with a crystal ball on it. "--and find out what's happening at Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Hogwarts."

"Yes, my Lord." She went over to the table, and sat down, tucking her hair back behind her ears. She leaned close to the crystal ball. She closed her eyes, and opened them again, staring at it. Then, she glanced up at him, looking satisfied.

"The students are having a…feast, my Lord."

"Is there a table with red hangings?" 

"Yes."

"Ah. Look closely at that."

She squinted at the crystal ball, and said, "What is important there, my Lord?"

"Look for a group of children there. The smallest ones. You should be able to see the one I'm interested in. She has bright red hair."

"I see her, my Lord," Venyetta said, squinting again.

"Is she _happy?_"

"She's laughing."

"Dammit!" Voldemort stomped his foot. It echoed. Venyetta looked up, startled. "My Lord! What is it? What have I said wrong?" She looked terrified.

"Don't worry," he said, gritting his teeth. "I won't hurt you. I might need you again. But _dammit_…that Evans brat is _happy_…Now I have to do something to her…"

He thought. Then, he smiled, and started concentrating.

***

__

Lily was thrown out of her seat, and the faces of her friends were whisked away. She whirled around and around in darkness. Not again…

"Well, Lily, if I'm dumb, how stupid are you?!?" James laughed. Lily didn't answer; she was staring into space. "Lily?…Helloooooo…" He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. 

__

Again, she landed on the ground, hard. She groaned. "Did you have_ to do this again, whoever you are?" she muttered._

***

Back in Voldemort's hideout, Venyetta watched Voldemort, looking confused. Suddenly, a girl appeared, hitting the floor hard. Venyetta gasped.

The girl had long red hair, and she was face-down on the ground. She was strangely transparent…like she wasn't all the way there, with them.

"Did you _have_ to do this again, whoever you are?" the girl muttered. Venyetta jumped.

"Who is this girl, my Lord? How has she come here?" Venyetta asked Voldemort, who had opened his eyes, and was grinning evilly at the girl on the floor.

"She is a girl that needs to be gotten rid of," Voldemort said smoothly. "And she hasn't come here, not all the way. This isn't her real body. It's her mind, or her soul, you could say. I've summoned her here."

Venyetta gaped.

***

__

"Who is this girl, my Lord? How has she come here?" A woman's voice this time. There was no high cold voice. Not yet.

"She is a girl that needs to be gotten rid of." Ah, there it was. Lily winced, still lying on the ground. She hated that voice. "And she hasn't come here, not all the way. This isn't her real body. More like, her soul, or her mind, you could say. I've summoned her here."

He had summoned her soul? Who was the owner_ of his voice? How could you do things like that?_

"You can't get rid of me," she said. She noticed with surprise that speaking was like cutting through something thick with a knife: slow and hard to do. "If this is just my mind, like you say, you can't actually hurt me_. You can't kill me."_

***

"You can't get rid of me," the girl on the floor said. Venyetta jumped again. "If this is just my mind, like you say, you can't actually hurt _me_. You can't kill me."

"Don't be so sure," Voldemort said, laughing. He bent down, taking a small dagger out of a case in his pocket. Without further ado, he gave her arm a slash with it.

The girl screamed. Blood poured from a long gash in her arm.

***

__

"Don't be so sure," the voice said, and laughed. 

Lily felt a knife slash her arm, and screamed in pain.

Lily's eyes suddenly turned from green to purple. James stared in astonishment. "Hey!" he yelled. People stared, but he took no notice.

She mumbled, "Do you have to keep doing this to me?" James stared.

"What?"

But it was like she was somewhere else. She stayed silent, and then muttered, "You can't get rid of me…" The rest was unintelligible. James picked out the words, "Just my mind…can't…hurt me…kill…" 

Suddenly, she screamed. Everyone in the hall was looking now, and staring. A gash appeared on her arm, and blood poured from it. 

"What the hell?!??" someone in the Hall yelled.

Suddenly, Mira held up a hand. She closed her eyes, and said something that James couldn't make out. It sounded like it was in another language. A beam of glowing blue light was emitted from her hand, and it shot straight toward Lily.

Sirius yelled, "What are you _doing_?"

***

"You're so damn evil, Voldemort!" Venyetta yelled. "I love it!"

Voldemort smirked.

__

"You're so damn evil, Voldemort!" the woman's voice yelled. "I love it!"

Lily didn't hear anymore. The pain in her arm was taking up her attention, and…Voldemort? Lily had found out the identity of the voice! But who was_ Voldemort?_

Suddenly, she saw a glowing blue light coming toward her, getting closer all the time. She sighed with relief. She would be safe now. This was just like last time…threats, violence, blue light…

***

"Just let me finish!" Mira's words were almost a shriek, she looked so frightened. The glowing beam was still coming out of her hand, and then it reached Lily.

Lily glowed blue. Her eyes were flickering between green and purple. It was like a replay of the scene in the dorm two months ago. A few people screamed.

***

__

The blue light reached her and was all around her…She was going into the darkness again…leaving…

"DAMMIT!!!" the voice yelled, sounding beside itself with anger.

"DAMMIT!!!!!!!" Voldemort yelled. "She's getting away. Dammit!!! Who keeps helping her? Who is that…that…" He shook his head, and yelled at the top of his lungs, "I NEED MY COFFEEEEEEEE!!!!! GEEEEET MEEEEEEEE COFFEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Lily didn't hear this. She had already disappeared. Venyetta shook her head sympathetically.

***

Lily suddenly blinked, back at the Gryffindor table. Then, she opened her eyes again, and they were green. "What…" She stuttered incoherently. Then, she noticed Mira, who still had her hand held up, and everyone else in the hall staring at her. "I…I…You did it again, didn't you?" she said weakly, looking in Mira's direction. Mira nodded. Lily suddenly noticed the gash on her arm. Looking down at it, she said, in a faint voice, "I…I feel…dizzy …Voldemort." And then she collapsed on the floor, in a dead faint.

There were yells and screams, and people immediately started rushing over to Lily, to get a better look. 

Dumbledore, of course, was on the job at once. He rushed over, waving the crowd away, and yelled, "Violet!"

Madame Pomfrey came running into the hall, and her small daughter Poppy ran along behind her, looking curiously at everyone. "Yes?" Madame Pomfrey said, glancing around.

"We need to get this girl to the hospital wing." He pointed at Lily.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her and tutted disapprovingly. "Now how did that happen?"

"I'll explain later, Violet," Dumbledore said firmly. 

Madame Pomfrey tutted again and conjured up a stretcher, levitating Lily and setting her on it gently. Then, she rushed back out of the room with the stretcher, and Poppy ran after her again. 

Dumbledore left the room, going after Madame Pomfrey, and the Marauders and Lily's friends followed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Whew, that was incredibly long…^_^ The only reason I was able to finish it was because it's the weekend right now. I've had four days of school…Homework is horrible…WEEKEND!!! Glorious weekend! J Hehe…

But I have to do an English project this weekend…doesn't that suck? *pouts* :'(

Anyway, like I told you, review and figure out what the line from Tarzan was, and I'll send you a free virtual ice cream! See, all you have to do is tell me your e-mail address, and I'll send it straight there. Sure, it's pointless stuff, since you can't actually eat it, but it looks cool! ^_^ And give me an order for the ice cream too…These are the things I need to know:

If you want a cone or sundae

Strawberry, vanilla, or chocolate ice cream

1 scoop or two scoops

Sprinkles or candy on it

Caramel, Hot Fudge, or Cherry syrup on it

And if you choose a sundae, tell me if you want a cherry on top.

See, making virtual ice cream is my way of thanking you for reviewing and telling you how much it means to me. ^_^ 'Cause virtual ice cream is cool pointless stuff. J 

Review!

~Hermione2


	8. Strange Person

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hello! Hola! Bonjour! Bonjourno! Hi! Hey! HELLO, ALL YOU HAPPY PEOPLE!!!

^_^ 

N-E-way…hehe…

Oh, and hello to the sad people too…=)

So…this is the EIGTH CHAPTER!!! I'm so proud of myself…I've written eight chapters, and I'm actually getting reviews…*sniffs*

Well, I'm not sure what I'm going to write yet…but at least it's better than doing my memoir-sorta story for English. I'm writing about the time our car got broadsided when I was 10…It's dead depressing!

Damn…I'm so HUNGRY…I think I'll make a raid on the kitchen in a minute…^_^

So…thanks to…

****

Itt: Well, I don't know what you were talking about when you mentioned Lily's aunt, because I never invented an aunt for her. Did you get fic plots mixed up or something?

****

Bri122: I sent you the ice cream…^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

****

Mori: I tried to post soon, but I just started school a couple weeks ago…homework is evil…L 

****

Cutegirl612: Glad you liked the chapter!!!!

****

Saphire: Yay, thanks for reviewing this one too!! ^_^

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 8

Strange Person

Madame Pomfrey set Lily on a bed in the hospital wing, and they all clustered around the bed, peering at Lily.

"What are you all doing here?" Madame Pomfey said indignantly to the first years around her.

"Let them stay, Violet…" Professor Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eye. Madame Pomfrey sniffed disapprovingly, but said nothing, and went to get something to heal the gash on Lily's arm. 

Dumbledore looked down at Lily, and sighed. He looked up, and asked them, "What was it that Lily said?"

They stayed silent; they were all in awe of Dumbledore, and they seemed to have lost the power of speech.

Finally, Mira spoke up. "She asked me if I brought her back again…" Then, she gulped, and clapped a hand over her mouth.

"We all saw what you did, Miss Gonzalez," Dumbledore said gently. "Continue."

"Then she said she was dizzy…and then she said something else. I couldn't really make it out. It sounded like 'voldemort', but that's not a word, is it? Then she fainted."

Dubmledore frowned. "Ah…Thank you, Miss Gonzalez. And no, Voldemort is not a word. It is a name. It is the name of the Dark Lord, who has started to rise in power. But why Miss Evans would say his name…"

"What?" Mira said blankly. 

"You are pureblood, Mr. Pettigrew, correct?" Dumbledore said suddenly to Peter. Peter squeaked in fear, and then nodded quickly. "Well, have you heard of the killings of various wizard families over the last few months? It has been going on since sometime in August."

"Y-yes," Peter managed to get out.

"Voldemort has been killing those people," Dumbledore went on. 

"But…why would Lily say his name?" Fiona said blankly.

"That is what we will find out when she wakes up," Dumbledore said quietly. "We will wait now."

Madame Pomfrey came back over to the bed in a minute and poured something on Lily's arm. The gash healed in a few moments. 

Lily stirred just then, and slowly opened her eyes. Then she sat up and said sleepily, "So…why am I in the hospital wing?"

"Yay! Lily's awake!" Thea said happily, and threw her arms around Lily.

Lily said in a strangled voice, "Thea…choking…me…" Thea let go.

"Sorry!" she said cheerfully.

"So, what has ickle Lily been doing today?" James said, grinning at her.

"Um…let's see…_fainting_, maybe; that's why I'm in the hospital wing," Lily said sarcastically. Then, she suddenly realized what she was saying and yelled, "GOOD LORD!!! THAT'S THE SECOND TIME I'VE FAINTED SINCE SUMMER HOLIDAYS!!!!! WHAT _IS_ THAT?!?!?!?!?"

"You fainted _twice?_" James said delightedly. Then, he jumped up and began to run around the bed and repeat, "Lily fainted twice, Lily fainted twice…" in a singsong voice.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs.

Dumbledore had been watching this whole exchange with an amused look. "Mr. Potter, if you and Miss Evans would refrain from insulting each other, I would like to hear why Miss Evans happened to say the name of the Dark Lord."

"What?" Lily said blankly. "What's his name?"

"Voldemort," Dumbledore said calmly.

Lily's eyes went wide, and then she said, "So _that's_ who it was…"

"Why did you say his name, Miss Evans?"

"Well…this was the second time that thing in the Great Hall's happened to me…He talked to me…it sounded like he wanted to get rid of me…But why would he want to?" Lily looked very confused. "And how did you get me away twice?" she said accusingly to Mira.

Mira blinked; she looked nervous.

"I suggest you tell her, Miss Gonzalez," Dumbledore said gravely.

Mira swallowed and cleared her throat. "Er…well, I'm a…a…I'm a Spirit Healer."

Bella gasped. "I thought Spirit Healers were made up!"

Mira shrugged.

"What _is_ a Spirit Healer?" Lily said grumpily.

"Well…I can do things like bring you back and that, and I'm also getting pretty good at doing healing spells without a wand. The Spirit Healers originated in Mexico; that's where most of my family is from. My father is a Spirit Healer. We have our own spells; they're in the language of the Aztecs, the people who lived in Mexico before Spaniards came. I used one of those spells to bring you back, by the way." Mira started out speaking very softly and slowly, but soon she was running along like she couldn't stop.

"Ah…" Lily looked dazed. "Why must this all happen to me?" she groaned suddenly.

"Clearly, there is something important about you, Miss Evans," Dumbledore said.

"Yeah…but…"

Dumbledore suddenly stared at her. "Hm…" he said. "It is an idea…"

"What, Professor?" Lily asked quickly.

"But I must make sure first…" he said thoughtfully. "Yes…must make sure…You can all go," he said absentmindedly.

The first years walked quietly out of the hospital wing.

***

(A/N: Hey, guess what, I'm sick…More time to write, at least!! ^_^)

***

"A Spirit Healer..." Bella said in amazement, as they all walked along the corridor. "I can't believe it…Why didn't you just tell us that before?"

"Well, I was hoping that wouldn't happen again, and that you'd lose interest if I refused to tell you long enough…" Mira said. Then she noticed them all staring at her, and said, "What? Don't you lose interest in things, like normal people?"

"That's something _abnormal! _How can we lose interest in things like _that?_" Fiona said, staring at Mira even more.

"Um…" Mira's face got slightly red. "I…don't…know…But it's really amazing the things people lose interest in. I went to a Muggle school before Hogwarts. I turned someone's hair puke green once and people were talking about it all over, but when they couldn't figure out how it had happened, and when the person's hair eventually turned back to normal, they just lost interest. I'm telling you, it's just insane," she muttered.

"You really _thought _about it that much?" Sirius said, staggering.

"Oh…" Impatience flashed across Mira's face, and then she looked embarrassed. "I have to go," she said quickly, and started walking away down the corridor.

"What did I do?" Sirius said blankly.

"No idea," James said, staring after the girl.

"She is _strange_," Thea said flatly.

***

A week later, Albus Dumbledore was in his office, carefully examining a roll of parchment. He unrolled a little bit more, and suddenly, there was something written in different handwriting from the rest of the roll. "Ah, here…" he murmured. Then, he read the words out in that area:

****

These are the words that the Seer Lara Larchelda--

"What strange names some people have," he muttered, not considering the strangeness of his own. Then, he went on:

****

said, in what she said was one of her minor prophecies. However, I felt would be important one day, so I made her write it down.

Then, in that other handwriting, there was the prophecy:

__

Nine people, and two of them dark.

The first: dark on the inside, but not on the outside.

The second: dark on the outside, but not on the inside. Dark by rule, but defying the rule.

The seven others are light.

The first is strange beyond measure, but will be there in times of need.

The second is a fighter.

The third, fourth and fifth work best together.

The sixth is very important; he will help the others, and will have strong powers of his own.

The seventh…the most important.

The One of Jewels. 

Like jewels she looks, jewels she owns.

All of these eight will help the One to her great victory, which will be a great fall also.

Dumbledore rolled up the scroll and looked at his pheonix, Fawkes, very thoughtfully. "Well, Fawkes…It's just as I thought, except for one thing…" he said. "And you know, you're looking quite worn out. I wonder when you'll burn…"

At that moment, Fawkes suddenly turned into a fireball.

"Speak of the devil," Dumbledore said cheerfully, and opened up a box of Jelly Bellies. 

"These Muggles make wonderful sweets…How _do_ they do it without magic?" he said wonderingly, popping one into his mouth with a look of reverence.

***

(A/N: I'm better from being sick now…Wooooo…^_^)

***

Mira started avoiding people again, and this time, not just Lily's group, but the Marauders too. Since that was all the Gryffindor first years, she was forced to sit in the midst of the older students during meals, and she started hanging around with Raven Faye and a couple of the other first year Ravenclaws.

"_She_ should have been in Ravenclaw…" Lily pointed out one day.

After a week, however, Mira was forced to associate with them. 

At the time, she was sitting with her Ravenclaw friends in History of Magic, and giggling so hard, without any stop, that she was almost getting a headache from lack of oxygen. Most of her friends were staring at her, but Raven was in about the same state. Raven had become one of her best friends very quickly. Her other best friend was a girl named Ella. 

After she'd met the Ravenclaws, Mira had said to herself that she didn't need Lily and her friends. They thought she was strange anyway. For some reason, some of the Ravenclaws were just as strange as her.

"Think she hates us?" Fiona said, from the other side of the room.

"Probably," Thea said. "She's so standoffish."

Just then, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall stood in the doorway and said briskly, "May I borrow Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew…" She took a deep breath. "…Evans, Figg, Watkins, Shetland, and Gonzalez."

Professor Binns, without seeming to notice that she was asking for about half his class, nodded and said, "Of course, of course." Then, he faced what was left of his class and droned, "Now, in 1889, the goblins started a rebellion…"

The mentioned people got up and followed her, sighing with relief. All except Mira, that was. She slumped over and moaned, "Not _them!_ Help me…I'm going to need some chocolate when I get back, to make me feel better…" Then, she got up reluctantly and trudged out after them, looking like she was going to a funeral.

Professor McGonagall led them down the corridor, and then they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle. "Jelly Bellies," she said, and the gargoyle jumped aside, showing the stairs moving upward. They all stared. Then, they stepped onto the stairs after Professor McGonagall.

Eventually, they got to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall opened the door and said, "Here are the people you asked for, Professor Dumbledore."

"Thank you, Minnie," Professor Dumbledore said pleasantly, not seeming to notice her glaring at him as she left the room. The first years grinned.

"Professor Dumbledore…" Mira said hesitantly. They all looked at her. She smiled nervously and said, pointing at Fawkes, "Um…what kind of bird is that?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix, Miss Gonzalez."

"He's nice."

"Yes. But you did not come to talk about my pet phoenix. We came to talk about this." He held up a roll of parchment, and then put it down again, too quickly for them to read it.

"Miss Evans, is your family very wealthy?" he said.

"Er…no, Professor," Lily said slowly. When she shook her head, though, Professor Dumbledore saw something glint. "Miss Evans…is that a necklace you have there?"

"Yes…" she said, holding it up. It was a diamond necklace, in the shape of a lily.

"Ah," he said. "Well, allow me to read you part of this prophecy I have here:

"Like jewels she looks, jewels she owns.

"What that means, Miss Evans, is that you are the One of Jewels, and you're in this prophecy."

Lily stared. Then, she said, "_What?_"

"You own jewels, like that diamond necklace…"

"A lot of people have things like that," she protested.

"And you have ruby red hair, and emerald green eyes, if I'm not mistaken."

"Even if I am the 'One of Jewels', Professor, why is the One of Jewels in the prophecy?"

"It says you are important, and that you will have a great victory." He didn't mention the part about a great fall.

"And it mentions another eight people, who also seem to be important. There are eight of you besides Miss Evans. I rather think that you are the ones mentioned in the prophecy." He looked around at each of them. 

Mira was desperate to put him right here. He seemed to think that _she_ was friends with them. "But Professor, I…"

"Yes, Miss Gonzalez?"

"They're not my friends!" she burst out. "I shouldn't be here! …I'll just go now, back to…back to class…" Before they could say anything, she had pulled open the door to his office and disappeared down the stairs.

Albus Dumbledore knew at once which of the eight she was. "I'm convinced now…" he said. They stared at him. He said vaguely, "You may go now. I must work this out a bit more."

They left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Some questions to answer in the next chapter: Will Lily faint yet a third time? Will we have more of Voldemort's evil plans? Will we find out more about that prophecy? And last, but not least….WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MIRA'S BRAIN?!?!?!? ^_^

Actually, I can answer that last one. Mira's just strange. I kinda based her on how I used to be…Yes I had almost no friends then, and I am a freak. ^_^ Other people will have their stuff in different chapters, so just stay with me while I have these chapters centered on Lily and Mira. I have to have a _little_ fun with my original character, anyway…=) 

You should see this fanfic called _It's Written in the Stars_! The original character is the _main_ character! And the author tortures her _so_ much more than I torture my characters…I read the whole thing. I think it's a bad influence. ^_^ Who cares? I like it. It's on my favorites, if _you_ wanna read it. Hahahaha…

Anyway, please review, even if it's only to comment on how insane Mira is! Even flames are welcome! I'll use them to store up against the unexpected blizzard that's going to hit my city any minute now!

****

Voice in my head: Oh, yeah. Unexpected blizzard. In a climate where it's still hot in October. That's it.

****

Me: Shut up. Anyway--

Yay! I--

****

Voice in my head: Don't tell me to shut up. You shut up.

****

Me: No. I'm the author. You're just a voice in my head. The only voices in my head that have a right to tell me to shut up are my muses Mara and Lara. (Depressing/action muse and humor muse, respectively.) As I was saying--

I finally finished this chapter!!!!!!

Have a nice day, everybody!!!!

****

Mara: Shut up, Sophia.

****

Me: Wait a sec--

~Hermione2

****

Me: Fine.


	9. A Christmas Present

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Well, first of all, I'd like to thank the reviewers:

****

Cutegirl612: You like the prophecy? Thanks. I never thought I was too good at those…Yay!

****

Saphire: Wow, you're putting this on your favorites? I feel so flattered!!! ^_^

****

Koneko: Thanks for reviewing!!! Oh, and look! I'm updating!! :D

****

sweetlaxplayer55@yahoo.com: Thanks for the review!!!!

So…the ninth chapter…I'm so proud of myself…*sniffs and wipes a tear*

WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!! Um, I'm really hyper. Okay? And if you don't like it…Well. You can just leave.

Hehe…j/k…=) Please don't leave! I want you to read my story!

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 9

A Christmas Present

A month passed, and eventually Christmas morning came. 

"WAKE UP, LILY!!!!!" Thea screeched, throwing a pillow at Lily's face, and waking everyone else up into the bargain.

"Oh, _thank you_, Thea," Lily said sarcastically.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!" Thea yelled. 

"Good morning," Mira said cheerfully, waking them up even more. "Merry Christmas." They glared at her. She shrugged, and got out of bed to inspect her presents. "Wow, I have presents!" She didn't even sound sarcastic. _Wow,_ Lily thought, _she must have really not been expecting anything. Wonder who her presents are from…_ Mira sat down on the floor and started to open one of them.

Bella yawned and sat up. "Well, might as well look at my presents," she said, and got out of bed too.

Fiona refused to be dragged out of bed for a while, but finally Thea got so annoying that she had to get up. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she yelled, shouting the first spell that came into her head. Thea started jumping up and down while her presents rose into the air above her head.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!!!" Thea yelled, jumping up and down.

Lily sighed at them all.

"Shut up, Lily," Fiona said, jerking Thea's presents yet higher.

"YES!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!" Mira yelled, jumping up with a box of chocolates. They stared at her. "Um…yeah…" she stammered. "Chocolate…"

Thea took advantage of the others' staring, and turned Fiona's hair lime green while she wasn't looking.

Fiona screamed, and the presents dropped to the floor. "Thanks!" Thea said brightly, ignoring Fiona's glare as she dived at her presents.

"TURN MY HAIR BACK!!!' Fiona screamed.

"Nah…" Thea said. "Don't think I will…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…" Fiona screamed, high and piercing, and it went on and on. Thea collapsed on the floor and held her ears.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!" Thea bellowed. Fiona stopped screaming and smiled at her sweetly. 

"Thank you!"

"But…um…I…don't know the counter-charm," Thea squeaked.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

Fiona started hitting Thea with a pillow. Thea ran out of the room yelling, and Fiona sprinted after her.

***

Lord Voldemort wouldn't have bothered to celebrate Christmas…if there hadn't been the custom of getting presents.

"MALFOY!!! WHERE ARE MY PRESENTS?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's father, came running up, and bowed nervously. "In a minute, my Lord…"

"NOT IN A MINUTE!!!! I WANT THEM NOW!!!!!!"

They heard a rumbling sound. "They're coming, my Lord!" Malfoy squeaked, hoping Voldemort wouldn't kill him now.

To his relief, Voldemort forgot about him and clapped his hands like a small child. "Presents!" he squealed.

Then, a large pickup truck drove into the room. Its engine was making the rumbling sound. The back of the truck was filled with boxes. 

"Gifts from your followers, my Lord," the driver of the truck said, jumping out the door and bowing.

"YAY!!!!!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs, and took a running leap into the back of the truck.

"My Lord, careful, some of those are--" Voldemort landed in the middle of the pile of presents, and there was a loud cracking sound. "--breakable," he finished, a moment too late.

"Oh, who gives a damn?" Voldemort said airily, in a surprisingly good mood, and the truck driver wiped off the sweat that had broken out on his face in relief. 

Voldemort opened the first one and squealed in delight. "It's from Dr. Evil!!" he said delightedly. "How did he know I wanted one of these things?" It was a machine gun. 

"Oh, and before I forget, Malfoy," he said absentmindedly, "take this and owl it to…what was that girl's name? Oh, yes…" he muttered something to Malfoy. The Death Eater nodded. "Yes, owl it to her," Voldemort went on. "It's a little present from me." He grinned and laughed evilly.

***

Mira was ripping open her presents at an astonishing speed. Every time she got one open, she would stop to exclaim over it for a minute, and then she would go on to the next one.

She was just exclaiming over a teddy bear she'd gotten from Raven Faye. It was made to smell like chocolate, which was the main reason she was exclaiming over it so much; Mira and Raven both loved chocolate. She'd gotten the box of chocolate that she'd jumped up with earlier from Ella, who knew this fact quite well.

At that moment, someone said in a surprised voice, "Mira, it's a package for you!"

Mira looked up. It was Lily who had said it; she was taking a small package off the leg of a black owl. "Where did that owl come from?" Mira asked curiously.

"It just flew through the window," Bella said.

"Are you sure that package is for me?" Mira said carefully. She didn't know anyone who would send her something by owl.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Why else would it say, 'Mira Gonzalez' on it?"

Mira shrugged. She took the package when Lily handed it to her, and sat down on the floor with it.

She slowly undid the bright green ribbon on it. Wow, that was her favorite color! She grinned and tied her hair up with it.

Then, she took the lid off the box. Inside, there was a small velvet bag.

She took it out, gazing curiously at it, and then turned it upside down and dumped out it's contents.

Mira gasped. Then she screamed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Okay, I know this is a ridiculously short chapter for how long it took to write, but a combination of no time and a small case of writer's block has slowed me down….

****

Mara: Oh, shut up, Sophia, you had time; you were just too lazy to do anything.

****

Me: Shut up, you sound like my mother.

****

Mara: *shocked* That hurt!!!

****

Me: Good.

****

Mara: *glares*

****

Me: And I really did have a small case of writer's block.

****

Lara: *being my humor muse, she decides to step in* Hi, hello, hola, bonjour, bonjourno, konnichiwa, aloha!!

****

Me: Shut up.

Right, before my muses completely take me over, goodbye!!! And review!!!!

****

Mara: Yes, please, review!! This is my best work!!! So much action!!!!

****

Me: If you'll NOTICE, that's why I got writer's block. It's hard to think of action!!!!

****

Lara: Ok, stop fighting! Let's all be a big, happy family!!!

****

Me and Lara: *glaring at her*

****

Lara: *backs away*

****

Me: Right, before we all beat up Lara, bye, review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out quick!!!

~Hermione2


	10. Snakes, Fights, and Stupid Prefects

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hi!!!!! HERE'S THE TENTH CHAPTER!!!!!!! By the time I finish this, you probably will have had a very long wait before reading it, but oh well…

****

My LONG Thank You List

Carroll: I wouldn't say I'm THE best writer…but thanks anyway!!! ^_^

****

Cutegirl612: Thank you for reviewing AGAIN!!!!! You're the best reviewer ever!!! Oh, and everybody, read Cutegirl612's story, A Complicated Cousin!!! It's good!!!!!

****

Hermione's evil twin: Wow, another Hermione!! ^_^ You stayed up until 2:30 AM reading this? If my parents caught me doing that, I'd be grounded SO quickly it's not even funny…And you live in New York? Cool! Ooh, my sister went to New York once, and they saw the Lion King, and she said the kid being Simba was really funny when he sang, "And I ju-ust ca-an't WAIT to be kiiiiiiiiing!!!" Hehe…okay, getting off topic there…Hahaha…

****

Koneko: Yes, Dr. Evil is THE BEST.

****

Lily: I know Voldie's weird!!!! It's my way of making him less scary. I really can't write about scary people…I just don't have it in me to try and scare people. I was never good at it.

****

Hermione's evil twin (again)**: ***scratches head* Okay, are there two 'Hermione's evil twin's, or did Hermione's evil twin just review twice…? Oh well, it's one more review!

****

Saphire: Yay, happy birthday! This'll probably be really late for you to hear, since I write so slow…but happy birthday! ^_^

Thank you all so much for reviewing!!! I think this is the most reviews I've ever gotten for a chapter…Wow.

I hope you like this chapter too!!!

I know I won't finish this very soon, on account of being grounded off the computer for a week (I'm sneaking on now), homework, Drama rehearsals, soccer, and writer's block. It's a crazy world…

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_ And I stole an idea from _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ (but it wasn't a big one, so don't sue me, it was just something it mentioned, and it's not even exactly the same idea), so that belongs to Douglas Adams. I was being influenced by that series (been reading it) when I wrote this chapter, so my style of writing is being a little weird…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 10

Snakes, Fights, and Stupid Prefects

Mira screamed, and dropped the box, which she had still been holding. A small bright green snake (it happened to be exactly the same color as the ribbon that she still had tied up in her hair) had dropped out of the bag and was now advancing slowly toward her.

"Oh, come on, Mira," Lily laughed. "It's just a little garden snake or something…" 

Then, Lily saw the fangs.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! What do we do what do we do what do we do?!?!?!?" she screamed.

"Oh, stuff it," Mira said, still backing away from the snake. "It won't hurt you, it'll only hurt me. Just pick the thing up and toss it out the window, please."

"What do you mean it won't hurt me??!?!?!?!? Look at those fangs!!!"

"This type of snake only hurts Spirit Healers! People say that's proof that the devil DOESN'T exist; don't ask, you can read that argument in this book I found in the library…"

"Whatever…" Bella said, and screamed, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

Mira sighed and kept backing away from the snake, which was so mind-bogglingly stupid that it wouldn't strike at her, and just kept waiting until she stopped backing up. Then, she yelled, "HEEEEEEEELP!!!!!! ANYBODY!!!!!"

***

Obviously, their yells had been waking people up for a good long time now. 

A fifth year Gryffindor girl, a prefect was woken up in her dormitory by this yell:

"WAKE UP, LILY!!!" 

__

Oh, not those blasted first years again, she thought. She was, coincidentally, the same prefect who had take 3 points off Gryffindor when Lily had her "dream".

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!!"

__

Yep, I'm afraid it's those blasted first years again.

There were a few blessed minutes of silence, and then, just as the girl was drifting back to sleep, another one yelled, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

__

Damn them all.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!!!!" Another one.

__

Well, I don't know what someone took from them, but I don't care, because I'm very, VERY tired and these first years need to be shot so people around here can get some sleep.

"YES!!! CHOCOLATE!!!!!"

__

And they never even yell about anything important. What a pointless existence.

A scream.

__

I doubt it's anything important…

"TURN MY HAIR BACK!!!"

__

See, I was right.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

__

Wow, that one was so high and piercing…I could have gone deaf. Don't they have consideration for anyone else in this tower?

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!!!"

__

Hm…sounds like whoever-it-was got whoever-else-it-was to turn their hair back. Maybe I'll get some piece and quiet now…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" 

__

Spoke too soon.

There were yells, but the first years appeared to be running away from her dorm, thank God, and they faded away.

Then, blessed silence again. She drifted off to sleep…

A scream. 

The girl snapped awake again and thought angrily, _Do they never stop?!?!?!? I'm going mad, I swear! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind, AND see about a detention!!!_

She jumped out of bed and started getting dressed.

Another scream.

__

But wait…what if something really is wrong this time…? Oh well, all the more reason for me to go down there. I might be able to do something if there is. 

She started brushing her hair. She wanted to do this properly, and look nice and intimidating.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! What do we do what do we do what do we do?!?"

__

Wow, it sounds like something really is wrong. Screw brushing my hair; I'm going down there! But what if they're just playing a trick??

"What do you mean it won't hurt me?!?!?!?!? Look at those fangs!!!!!!!!"

__

Fangs?!?!?!? I don't care if they're playing a trick on me; it sounds too bloody serious!!!

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"HEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!! ANYBODY!!!!"

So, the girl heard all this, and was off like a shot out the dormitory door, with a brush stuck in her hair, but the Marauders were the ones who actually got there first.

***

James Potter, without even stopping to knock, ran through the door, where there was a green snake slithering toward Mira Gonzalez, who just kept backing up.

"Hi! What's up?" he said cheerily.

"Oh, just some snake that can only hurt Spirit Healers trying to kill me, that's all," Mira said sarcastically.

Sirius Black skipped through the door. "Well, if it can only hurt you, then why are you all yelling?" He picked it up and threw it out the window.

"I told you…" Mira said patiently to Lily and Bella, who were looking nonplussed (A/N: I love that word!), "It. Wouldn't. Hurt. Anyone. Except. Me. Thanks so much for throwing that thing out the window, by the way, Sirius."

"No problem," Sirius said, waving his hand. 

"So…" Remus said, jumping through the door, "we originally came to torture Lily on James' orders because he felt like it, but you know, when we heard the screams, we thought someone must be torturing Lily much more effectively than James could, so he was really impressed and wanted to see what that was all about. So since whoever-it-was wasn't really trying to torture Lily at all, how should we torture her now, do you think?" he finished, looking at James and Sirius for help.

Peter slipped through the door. "Um, the snake's gone, right?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, Peter," Sirius said, deep in a discussion with Remus on whether they should use Dungbombs or Filibuster's Fireworks on Lily. 

Mira felt a little bit sorry for Peter. It seemed like the rest of them ignored him an awful lot. _I mean,_ she thought, _he's_ _not all that great; in fact, he's kind of wimpy, but…well, I'm just a nice person. My thoughts will shut up now._

(A/N: But of course, we all know Pettigrew needs to die and definitely shouldn't get the sympathy of any nice person.)

At that moment, a girl with a brush stuck in her hair rushed through the door. They stared at her.

"Excuse me, but what was all that screaming about…?" she said uncertainly, looking around and finding nothing with those fangs they'd been yelling about.

"Don't ask," Remus said, giving her a look known to the Marauders as the Lupin Family Evil Eye. She nodded and left.

"That Evil Eye of yours is really useful," Sirius needlessly observed.

"Yeah."

***

At Voldemort's hideout in the woods, Venyetta, the only Seer in the ranks of the Death Eaters, was looking in a crystal ball. 

"Hm….it's going toward her, My Lord…"

Voldemort looked extremely excited. "Go, snakie!!!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, my Lord?" Venyetta said, giving him a strange look.

"Um…never mind…What's the snake doing?"

"It's…oh, wait, more people have come in….One of them just threw the snake out the window."

"DAMMIT!!!!" Voldemort yelled at the top of his lungs. He looked around and had a disappointed look when he realized that he hadn't shattered any windows.

***

The rest of Christmas break went almost uneventfully. They played some jokes on the staff (like splattering paint all over their offices), and got a few detentions. The only fairly exciting thing that happened was that James and Lily had another fight, and everyone who had stayed for the holidays got to watch. 

It happened in the Great Hall. James was leaving after breakfast, and Lily was coming over to get some. "Hi, birdbrain!!!" James yelled at Lily.

"Hi, Bozo!!!!" Lily yelled, shooting a spell at him. He suddenly had Bozo lips. Every muggle-born in the Hall roared with laughter.

James couldn't figure out what she'd done, but he knew that everyone was laughing at him, and was understandably furious. So, he turned her hair into snakes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Lily yelled, trying to get them away from her. She jumped around in circles, screaming. Later, it finally occurred to her to do a counter-spell, so she did it and stopped screaming. Then, she started giggling uncontrollably, because James still had Bozo lips. 

James took advantage of this and cried, "_Rictusempra!_" Lily laughed even harder; he'd just hit her with the Tickling Curse. She doubled over and sank to the floor, shaking. She was near to crying from laughter.

"You---you moron!" she gasped. "_Locomotor Mortis!_" James' legs were suddenly stuck together; he wasn't prepared for it, and he fell over. Everyone in the Hall had been laughing already, but now they were getting hysterical.

"Idiot!" he yelled.

"P--P--Pea--Peabrain!" Lily finally managed to gasp. Tears of laughter were running down people's cheeks.

"POTTER!!!! EVANS!!!!! DETENTION!!!!!!!!!!" Professor McGonagall was running across the hall, screaming this at the top of her lungs.

"YES!!!!!!!!!!! A DETENTION!!!!!" James Potter whooped, and did some cartwheels across the hall. Lily watched him critically.

"Oy! Peabrain!" she yelled.

"ANOTHER DETENTION, EVANS!!!!!!"

"You owe us all…what, ten detentions now, Minnie?" Lily said casually. "And you owe Thea and me eleven. And you still haven't told us what to do for any of them yet. That's really inefficient, you know that, Minnie?"

"DON'T CALL ME MINNIE!!!! ANOTHER DETENTION, EVANS!!!! HAVE SOME RESPECT!!!!!!"  
"Actually, you owe me twelve now."

"SHUT UP!!!!!!"

"Okay, Minsies," Lily said brightly. "Bella can just take over for me then." She skipped out of the Hall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! DON'T CALL ME MINSIES!!!!!!!"

"Temper, temper, Minsies," Bella said, wagging her finger in front of Professor McGonagall's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Woo, that was fun to write!!!!!!!!! Hehe, I'm really hyper today…

It's the last day of my being grounded! YIPEEEEEE!!! Tomorrow I will be able to get on and post this!!!!!

AND I HAVE NO HOMEWORK TODAY!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

I ACTUALLY HAD FUN AT SOCCER PRACTICE TODAY ON ACCOUNT OF BEING SO HYPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And I did community service today for school! I only have 7 hours to go now!! YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! And no, it's not 'cause I'm in trouble or anything, it's just this optional thing my mom's making me do so I can graduate 'with honors'.

AND ANYWAY, I'M JUST HYPER!!!!!!

****

Mara: My God, Sophia, shut up…

****

Me: *sniffs* Nobody loves me…

****

Lara: Aw, Sophia, I still love you…

****

Me: *sniff* Thank you…

~Hermione2


	11. Detentions

****

The Marauders of Hogwarts

A/N: Hiya, everybody!! Eleventh chapter!!! Wow, I'm getting so far with this…I really need to start wrapping up this year or something…too many chapters…Who thinks I should wrap up this year in this chapter, or maybe the next one?

Anyway…A big HELLO and THANK YOU to:

Cutegirl612 (You review so much!! Thank you!!!!)

MysticSorcerer (Thanks for the compliments!)

anonimus (I'm trying to post more, I'm trying….)

koneko (Yeah, being hyper all the time is awesome…For some reason, I don't get hyper on sugar though. It really doesn't matter what I eat…it's strange…)

Saphire (YOU ARE GREAT!!!)

Lily potter (Yes, Voldie is great…^_^)

Well, I have no idea what I'm going to write in this chapter, so like I said, I might wrap up the year in this one, who knows?

Well, I'm going to start with the actual chapter now…

*singing* Lalala…LALALA….lalala….LALALA….lalala….LALALA….haha..

__

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling, the best author in the world! All unrecognizable characters, _places, etc. belong to me. Easy enough, see?_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

****

Chapter 11

Detentions

One day in February, Professor McGonagall finally announced that she had thought of detentions for the Marauders and Co.

"Good job, Minnie!" Lily said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, I'm giving you your bloody detentions," Professor McGonagall snapped.

"Oooh, you said a bad word--"

"Monday, wash the windows in the main hall. Tuesday, clean the cauldrons. Wednesday--"

"_Which_ Monday and Tuesday, Minnie?"

"_This_ Monday and Tuesday, Evans, you idiot!" Professor McGonagall barked. "_This _Wednesday, polish the trophies. _This _Thursday, help out Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. _This _Friday, mop the floor in the Great Hall. _This _Saturday, mow all of the lawn in front of the castle. You may not use magic for any of this. And do the same next week, until you've done all your detentions."

"What about Sunday, Minnie?" James asked.

"STOP CALLING ME MINNIE, POTTER!!!! YOU'VE ALREADY GOT 13 DETENTIONS!!!!!"

"I do?" James said excitedly. "Awesome!" Then, adopting a know-it-all voice, James said, "Based on your responses, I have reason to believe that you have an anger management problem…"

"SHUT UP, POTTER!!!!"

"Ah, see, there she goes again," James said mock-sympathetically to the rest of them. "It's really quite sad…"

Sirius, right on cue, started crying. "It's so saaaaaaaaaaad…" he wailed.

"SHUT UP, BLACK!!!!!!"

"So what is it on Sunday, Mins?" James asked again, while Sirius went on wailing in the background.

Professor McGonagall thought for a minute. She hadn't remembered to think of one for Sunday.

"Hm…oh screw it. Sunday is a day of rest, Potter."

"Bad girl, Minnie, you should have thought of one for Sunday…"

"SHUT UP, POTTER!!!"

***

After that, they had a pretty boring time washing windows, scrubbing cauldrons, polishing trophies, mopping floors, and mowing lawns. Thursdays with Hagrid, when they had to "help him in the Forbidden Forest", weren't that bad. On both of the two weeks, their assignment was to gather wood out of the Forbidden Forest and build a bonfire he was making to pass the time.

So, all in all, McGonagall's detentions were wasted on them.

***

For the next few months, Professor McGonagall continued to give the first years detentions, and the detentions continued to have no effect on them. 

Lily and James were still enemies at the end of the year, but they weren't really arch-enemies anymore. It was more like a vague, "hi, retard," when they passed each other in the halls.

Mira was still awkward with all of them, and hung around with the Ravenclaws when she could.

Then, the end-of-year feast came.

They all felt very sad to be leaving Hogwarts, especially because the food at the feast was so good.

When Dumbledore stood up to say something, they thought he was going to make one of those long and boring speeches about how wonderful they all were, and how he couldn't wait to see them next year, and they were all so charming, and blah blah blah. Instead, he said, "I'd like to congratulate Hufflepuff on winning the house cup…" There were cheers from the Hufflepuff table.

Sirius said determinedly, "We'll get it next year."

Dumbledore continued, saying, "I'd also like to congratulate Gryffindor on getting the most detentions ever for their house. That is largely thanks to the Gryffindor first years: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Bella Figg, Mira Gonzalez, Fiona Shetland, and Thea Watkins. Congratulations!"

The mentioned first years stood up and bowed, grinning. The Hall exploded with cheers.

"And now I'll close with the traditional words," Dumbledore said. "Goodbye, and see you all next year! And now I'll add one of my favorite things to say: Awesome." 

The students all stared at him.

"Yes, awesome."

The next day, they got on the Hogwarts Express, all talking about how weird Dumbledore was…one of their amusements until next year.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: OH MY GOD!!!!!! I FINISHED!!!!!! IT'S SO WONDERFUL…*cries* Awesome! I finished!

I know, I know, that's a pretty bad ending, but I thought I needed to wrap it up, because I was hitting a little bit of a writer's block. 

I might do a sequel…who knows? Tell me if you really want one.

Well, I have to go to soccer practice now, so ADIÓS!!!!!!!!!!! Did you know "adiós" has an accent? That's awesome.

~Hermione2


End file.
